Percy Jackson, a Demon
by thePJOwriting
Summary: Percy Jackson lets loose a demon he's held in for a long time after he's betrayed. This is THE Demon, he strives for blood and anarchy, but is controlled and mannered as the person who once lived in the body he does. Is that person still alive, or is he gone? (Normal betrayal story, you get the gist)
1. I'm Demon

**Ive tried submitting stories before but something want wrong so I guess here's my first story, hope you enjoy.**

Three years, it had been three years since the war against the giants and Gaea. The demigods that had died were mourned for and the seven had been rewarded. Jason and Piper had become eternal trainers at Camp Jupiter and had married a year ago. Frank and Hazel had their curses lifted and now lived at Camp Jupiter, Hazel being in College and Frank still a praetor. Leo had been found with Calypso and Annabeth had forgiven the demi titanesse for the curse. They now lived in Texas somewhere. Percy had been offered god hood once more but refused and asked that the gods completed his requests from the last war and that Annabeth could rebuild the Parthenon in Greece. Annabeth had also been offered god hood but refused to stay with Percy **(Everyone knows where this story goes so I hope you know that this won't last long:))** And requested that the seven be given half immortality, they all agreed, even Percy.

The day had come, the day that Percy had finally had Frank, Jason, Leo and Nico push him enough that he would propose **(Hah)**. He had set up a date earlier in the week for the next Saturday at 5:00. Being the anxious son of Poseidon that he was he had showed up to the spot an hour early, waiting for Annabeth. When she showed up he stood to hug her but found someone following her, A boy that was half a head shorter than him, blond hair and green eyes, the boy wore a cocky smirk and by the looks of it was a son of Ares, his overly bulky body and sword attached to his belt, Percy walked up to Annabeth and went to hug but she shied away and the boys smirk grew more.

"His Wise girl, ho's the kid following you?" Percy asked. The boy slunk up next to Annabeth and put his hand around her waist, giving it a squeeze. She didn't shy away from it and Percy instantly realized what was going on. "So, how long have you been cheating on my Annabeth, a week?" She shook her head. "Two, three." When he said three she blushed and he realized, his girlfriend, the girl he had put himself through hell, literally, was cheating on him, with a camper he didn't even know existed.

"She's mine now Jerkson, so get out of our spot before I hurt you." The kid threatened. Percy scoffed and looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"Hades, Annabeth, I thought you would at least go for someone your own age, not a twelve year old stuck up dick." He joked, it was obvious this kid was at last seventeen but he wanted to make the joke in her face, the last thing he was going to do was let her down easy. The kid pulled the sword from his scabbard and put it under Percy's throat.

"You had better watch your tongue you douche bag before I cut it out." He threatened, Percy just laughed, holding his sides and crying somewhat. It took two minutes before he could calm down. He looked to Annabeth still chuckling.

"So, did you not tell him who I was? I here I thought you were smart you backstabbing bitch. So allow me to introduce myself, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, retriever of Zeus's master bolt and Hades helm of darkness, finder of the Golden fleece, Bearer of the sky, Destroyer of the Labyrinth, retriever of the sword of Hades, Leader of the Olympian army in the Second Titanomachy and Giantomachy, Slayer of Kronos and Gaea, Bane of the giants and titans alike and killer of all unkillable monsters, twice I had been offered god hood. The fuck have you done." He concluded, the boys face was slack and his jaw was hanging. "Don't leave your mouth open you might catch flies." That shocked the boy out of his trance and he straightened.

"I'm Derek Darner, son of Ares and I killed the Minotaur with my bare hands when I was only fifteen." He said smirking. Percy waved him off and scoffed.

"Kid, so did I, only I did it carrying an unconscious satyr when I was twelve." He said, the boy looked at Percy and loathed even coming near this guy.

"Yeah, whatever, I still took your girlfriend, what are you going to do about it." The kid, Derek retorted. Percy turned to Annabeth with eyes that would make Pontus piss himself, so full of hate and pain. His mortal point, his reason to live abandoned him for some stuck up little bitch who couldn't even hold a sword right. "So, what did I do Annabeth, what did I do to deserve being cheated on?" He questioned. She couldn't even look him in the eyes from the amount it hurt.

"You-you w-were distant an-and I t-thought that yo-you had l-left m-me." She stuttered, trying to keep the tears in and losing horribly. He regarded her with a cold stare and contemplated if he should get revenge now or later. Then the perfect idea came to mind, he started to walk away he slipped the ring box into Annabeth's pocket. He ignored the teasing of Derek and walked into his cabin and proceeded to let out his rage on anything he could wrap his hands around. The bed, the dresser, the hippocampi that Tyson made. He was sure the seas were storming but he didn't care. All he could think about was the fact his girlfriend. The girl he did the impossible for, decided that because he was distant, to cheat on him with a kid nobody knew. Eventually he passed out on the cold floor on his cabin and for the first time in his life. he slept with no dreams. Only darkness.

(Chiron's POV)

I was starting to worry, after last nights massive rain storm that Perseus put on I figured that something had majorly angered him. More than Octavian, so when he didn't show for breakfast I galloped to his cabin and knocked on the door.

"Perseus, Perseus are you awake?" I asked, when no reply came I pushed the door open slightly to find him on the floor, shivering as if he had hypothermia. I quickly grabbed him and threw him over my back. He hung there as I sprinted to the dining pavilion and grabbed Will Solace from his seat and put him behind Perseus, not stopping until I reached the medical center at the big house. I placed Perseus in a cot and looked to Will, who was disoriented from his ride. I grabbed him and shook his shoulder roughly, snapping him from his trance. I nodded my head towards Percy, who was now in a cold sweat. The confusion melted from his face as he set to work and my favorite student. I stood in the corner of the room watching him as he worked, praying to every god I knew that Percy would be alright but yet something was wrong. Never had something like this happened to Percy. Not even after his encounter with Polybotes was he this bad. Something was happening and that thing was bad. Throughout the day many campers tried to see what was going on but I wouldn't let them in, knowing that Will needed his space. It wasn't until late in the day that Percy awoke, his skin turned to a more tan colour as he regained his bearing, I trotted over to him and kneeled so we were face to face.

"My boy, what happened to you. After last night something happened to you." I said, he still looked confused until his face turned dark, his eye filled to the brim with hate. I was honestly scared, scared of what could turn my happiest student so hateful. Then he said it. Something I hadn't ever expected to hear in my entire immortal life. The reason that he was so full of Hatred.

"Annabeth, she cheated on me." He said, a straight face staring at the wall. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. He pulled away and walked from the infirmary, and I instantly knew this would be bad. He wouldn't be able to look at her without flipping so I contacted Athena via IM. When she answered I gave her the bad news.

"Lady Athena, I bring bad news. The relationship in between your daughter and the son of Poseidon has ended. She went behind his back with another man and cheated. I am sorry." Her face was red with rage and she turned from the IM to look at someone. I had a guess on who it was.

"Annabeth Chase, you would lie to me!" She screamed at my student, the image changed and I could clearly see Annabeth frightened by her mother. Instead of watching I cut through the message and slowly cantered outside to see the campers beating the Hades out of my favorite pupil.

(Percy POV)  
After waking up in the infirmary I walked outside, only to get tripped by Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother. I was confused as Hades. 'What did I do? maybe he found out it was me that put the spider in the cabin?' I thought, before the rest of camp came over and did the exact opposite of what I thought they were going to do. They started yelling at, kicking me and throwing things at me, some things being sharper than others. I curled into a ball to try and protect myself until one good hit to the head with a javelin sent me back into darkness, only this time I wasn't alone.

"Hello Perseus, I assume you know who I am." The other man said, clearly bored. I took a seat on a bench that appeared next t him.

"You're the voice that was inside my head, when I found out that Annabeth cheated." I said, he looked surprised, and nodded to himself.

"Very good Perseus, so you aren't as dense as people say well that's a relief. Anyway I wanted to talk to you before I take over for a while. Do not worry Perseus this will be beneficial, I can get you away from these people, who turned against you for a woman who does everything to boost her egotistical ways, I can hone your senses before leaving this body in your care. I cannot ad will not say you won't leave without scars but hey, where's the fun in life without them. So what do you say Percy, will you give me and my brother control or will we need to find someone else?" He asked, as I let the information process I thought of a question.

"Hey. One, what's your name. Two, who's your brother and three, why do they hate me all of a sudden?" A asked the mystery man, all I could see of him was a white suit and his face was covered in shadows so I didn't bother looking at him.

"Well Percy. My name is Demon, I am the eldest son of Destruction, the oldest brother of Chaos and my brother is Wrath, the next in line to Destruction's realm. As for why they hate you, the Athena girl told them all you violated her while you were on your date and you caused the storm because she escaped." He said, I am going to find her after he's gone and kill her. "Does that answer all of your questions Percy?" He asked. I turned to him and smirked.

"Let's do it. I'm in." I said. He chuckled and stood, his face still cast in shadows as he extended his hand to me. I took it and pulled myself up. He clapped me on the back and pointed to the far side of wherever we were, it was starting to show outside.

"From here you can watch what I do, and should you wish I can give you control from time to time. In here you can summon whatever you please, do whatever you want. You are a god here so have fun while I scare the campers and a certain moon goddess." He said as he disappeared. Wait, moon goddess?

(Third Person)

A very angry goddess now stood in front of the tied down demigod, how dare he violate a woman. He was the only one she respected and that respect was gone, she realized that Chiron now stood next to her looking at him with sad eyes.

"Do not pity this disgusting thing, you heard what he did Chiron, and I will make him pay for it." She growled, before the old teacher replied.

"Artemis, I heard the truth of what happened, the girl broke his heart and turned everyone against him. Do not harm him, he is innocent." He said, before the goddess snapped at him.

"Do you seriously believe the words that come from his foul mouth! You should be ashamed of yourself Chiron, after what he did." The demigod began to stir before freezing, probably realizing that he was trapped, then a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"No Artemis, it is you that should be ashamed." Said the demigod, he looked up and everyone, Artemis included backed away from the now black eyed demigod. No white was left, no sea green just pitch black. "Although, I must say thank you, because without your help I wouldn't be here. Without the Athena girl lying and cheating on the poor man that once lived in this body I could not be here." He said, before breaking his bonds with ease, and regaining his posture and smiling at the group of demigods before him. "I must thank you all, if you hadn't listened to the lies of the girl and beaten this body to the point of unconsciousness I couldn't have offered the deal to the young demigod." He said. Clarisse advanced with Lamer *Ahem, Maimer and pointed it at the man's chest.

"Oh yeah, and who are you?" She questioned the man, he smiled once more and bowed.

"Of course where are my manners, I am Demon, eldest of Destruction, it is a pleasure to meet you all." He said, still smiling. He turned to Artemis. "I sense that seeing how easily the campers believed the lies of Annabeth chase Perseus is a bit infuriated at this point. I will take him somewhere while you draw a council meeting and explain that I am back." He said, disappearing in black smoke.

 **Okay, for those that are following along will understand what I am about to say, if you haven't been just go to the next chapter but for those who have, I just typed this on my tablet and it took forever, I hope you enjoyed the updated chapter.**


	2. Screw you Denali

**The new chapters out!, I new he time between is very short but I want to say the time in between chapters will be longer than this. I just have a lot of time on my hands and I'm really bored.**

 **To josh01264, Kuroyuki D. Neko and williamjamsephillips. Thank you so much for reviewing. Josh I know the beginning was cliché but I wrote the whole thing at one in the morning and I couldn't think of another way of showing that Annabeth was cheating, Percy fatal flaw IS loyalty so him seeing Annabeth cheat was like someone taking the river Styx and making him chug a gallon of it's water and I didn't want to do the thing where Percy finds her with the guy so I did that. And the part where Percy snapped, Demon was in his head once Percy connected the dots he fell to the power od the Demon and he took over, but keeping Perseus's eyes because Percy wasn't angry enough, I'll explain at the bottom so... yeah, thank you three for being the first to review.**

(Olympian throne room.)

"Artemis, what did you say?" Zeus asked, worry in his voice. Artemis sighed and looked around the throne room.

"Father, I said Demon is back, in Perseus's body. I just encountered him." The faces of the elder gods went slack but the younger gods looked around in confusion, even Athena. Zeus stood from his throne and threw a coin into the air and Hades appeared, alongside Hestia.

"Brother, why do you call us here?" Asked a confused Hades. Zeus face grew darker as he waved his hand creating to temporary thrones for Hades and Hestia, when they sat Zeus began.

"For those of you who don't understand, Demon was an ancient being. You all know of the seven deadly sins. Pride, greed, sloth, envy, lust, gluttony and wrath. Well, there was one more, all were children of Destruction, the eldest was called Demon, he strives for blood of those he deems un-deserving of life, them Wrath, Envy, Greed, Lust, Sloth, Gluttony and Pride was the youngest. the youngest six fed from the negative thoughts of their father. But Demon and Wrath fed of the dark matter of the cosmos, so when Chaos took over Destruction was forced into the Void and never heard from again. His children started to fade away until only Demon and Wrath were left. The two brother came to this earth while we were fighting the Giants and they hid in Tartarus, sleeping. Percy's aura must have woken them **(I'm sorry it's cliche don't hut me please.)** If they are inside Perseus's body that means he was mentally weak enough to allow them to take over." He finished, allowing the information to sink in, Poseidon them looked to his brother.

" Zeus, you say them, as in both Demon and Wrath are in my son's body." He was scared for his son, it was not easy for Percy to be broken like this, he's the god's strongest child. The lingering silence was broken when Hermes jumped from his chair and threw a drachma into the air. It disappeared and a mortal news anchor appeared in front of a massive crater. As the audio came all the gods went slack in their throne's

" Ava McAdam reporting live from Alaska, where a massive meteor struck Denali mountain only minutes ago, turning it into a massive 50 mile wide crater, scientists are scrambling for an answer while the police are trying to contain the people of Anchorage, which is just 80 miles from the edge of this massive hole. Acres upon acres of forest were destroyed, but no human causalities so far, this disaster will impact the people of Alaska for the rest of their lives, this was Ava McAdam live from CNN, back to you at the station." The image cut out and the gods were terrified at what had just happened, it didn't take a genius to figure out the Demon had turned a mountain to dust. Zeus was about to order Artemis to go find him but he walked right through the door, not a single scratch on him. He looked around the room with solid black eyes until he found Artemis, he bowed slightly at her then laughed at the terrified faces of the gods, he waved them of and collapsed into a chair that appeared behind him. When the gods continues to stare he spoke.

"Did you like the little show Percy put on, yes well he was a bit upset and needed to let off some steam, but if you ask me I think that was a bit overboard." He said, the gods jaw dropped.

"That- that was Perseus!" Athena asked, clearly shocked. Demon looked put on a confused face before responding.

"Isn't that what I said, for a wisdom goddess you seem pretty stupid at times." He commented. She looked furious but he ignored her. "Anyway, I'm here to tell to that I'm going into hiding for a while and that if you send someone to find me, be it a god or not, they will die. Am I clear." He said, all the gods nodded their heads and he grinned, he was half way to the door when Poseidon called for him.

"Perseus, what happened to you?" The boy turned around, his face expressionless.

"First off, I am Demon. Zeus has already explained this and I think that with the amount of power that Percy used, he probably won't be heard from in, maybe three years." He finished, then walked out of the throne room. The throne room was silent, no one was talking, the only thing that could be heard was Betty the ophiotaurus in her cage. Then Zeus spoke.

"Artemis, follow him." With those words the throne room exploded into chaos. The twins yelling at their father. Him yelling back at them, Aphrodite and Ares walking off towards her temple. Hermes, Dionysus and Hephaestus flashing out while the others stayed silent, when Zeus pounded his master bolt on the floor the bickering gods quieted. He looked to his daughter.

"Artemis, I know he threatened to kill anyone that followed him but if there is another war he could be our salvation.  
" Zeus said. His daughter sighed before flashing out to tell her hunters the horrid news.

*One year later*

"The Hunt is still un-able to find him father, I'm afraid that if we keep looking he will retaliate." Artemis said, slightly annoyed that someone could evade her for so long. Much less a male. It hurt her pride, Right as Zeus went to speak the throne room doors opened and a man with shoulder length brown hair with a goatee and a mustache walked through the door, he was wearing a white blazer with a black undershirt and white dress pants and black brogues, we looked at the stunned gods with pitch black eyes and gave an evil smile.

"Miss me?"

 **Not much of a cliffhanger but enough, anyway at the top A/N I said I would explain the power thing. When Demon first came out he was relying on Percy's anger for power while his powers settled into the body. The process stopped after Percy Blew up the mountain (did you like that:)) Then Demon could use his own power while Percy fell into a comatose state in the back of his mind**


	3. Allies

**I think this is a record, three chapters in 24 hours. I hope you enjoy the third installation of the Percy Jackson, a Demon series.**

(Olympus throne room)

(Artemis POV)

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT THE GODS!" Zeus yelled, aiming his master bolt at the stranger, something about him was familiar, yet he was so different from anyone that I knew. He resembled a man I once met, with his mustache and goatee, his shoulder lenght brown hair and white suit. Then it clicked.

"You!" I yelled, before charging him with my hunting knives drawn, slashing at him wildly. He dodged all my attacks stole my knives, so I shot at him with my bow. He knocked all my arrows out of the air with my own knives and up his hands up in surrender. Apollo and Athena grabbed my arms and dragged me back to my throne, reluctantly I sat and acted calm, but when they sat down I threw a ball of moonlight at him at it exploded in a blast of sliver light. I was sure this would kill him but he was still in the place, his hand outstretched absorbing the blast of my explosive. He just smirked and lowered his hand. He looked to me and mock bowed.

"Lady Artemis, still mad that one of your hunters got in the way of my missions." He said, once again I was fuming but Hestia was holding me down.

"Daughter, what is he talking about?" Zeus asked. I turned to the man and spit at him.

"He killed one of my hunters!" I yelled, all the gods looked at him and he just grinned. ' _the sick bastard, probably thinking about how my beloved hunter died.'_

"Now, now lady Artemis, allow me to explain." He started. "I was killing a man that was abusing his wife when you and your hunters showed up, he was dead and you just overlooked just mutilated body and only saw me with a poor woman with bruises. The hunter attacked ME, and I used self defense, she died in between because she jumped to conclusions." He said, all eyes were on me now and I felt embarrassed.

"Still you killed one of my favorite hunters, nothing can overshadow that." I said staring him down, if he was scared he didn't show it, the pride showing on his face. He stared off into space and grinned. " You sick bastard! You're probably thinking about how you killed Atalanta and heard her scream in pain!" I screamed at him, that broke him from his trance and he smirked at me.

"Ah, milady, how wrong can you be, I was just thinking about how she killed herself when she fell on her own knife when she charged at me." He said, the gods all looked at me again and that our stories were completely different. "Ah, before Artemis says anything else to try and convince you all that I killed her hunter I swear on the river Styx that I did NOT kill her hunter, she killed herself accidentally." When nothing happened everyone looked at me with shame, they probably thought I was just trying to frame him so I could kill him, he then spoke up. "Now back to business, I am hear with news on your favorite demigod." He said.

"Derek, what about him." Ares asked, he was extremely proud of him son, overlooking everything wrong with him, most of the gods nodded alongside him and looked at the stranger curiously. He sighed and looked disappointed as well as angry with the answer he was given.

"So you already dumped the son of Poseidon that saved your sorry asses twice for a stuck up douche bag who can't even hold a sword. Shameful, I thought you admired Percy Jackson when he beat your dumb ass when he was twelve Ares, you knucklehead moron." He said. Ares didn't move as his tiny brain processed the insult until ten seconds later he charged the man with his sword. He sighed and ducked inside the god's guard and jabbed him in the abdomen. The god crumpled to the floor holding his side until he received a knee to the face. when he landed on the floor he was snoring. Two nymphs came in and carried the snoring god out of the throne room on a stretcher. The man turned back to the gods. "Sorry about that, now where was I, oh yes, Percy Jackson is dead." He bluntly said, Poseidon, Hestia and Hades fell from their thrones while most looked relieved. "May I finished?" He asked. The gods nodded and he continued. "As I said, Percy Jackson is dead inside. all his emotions are gone, he is a morale less killing machine that will do anything to kill the wicked. I have had a very tough time containing him inside and stopping him from taking revenge on the people that have abandoned him, don't think he hasn't heard the news. How the gods abandoned him for a kid that can't fight for shit. Your enemies have heard this as well and are now marshaling their forces to attack while your greatest hero is gone, this will be your downfall unless you can win his favor." He finished, and the gods stared at him in bewilderment. even I hadn't heard of this and I spend the most time on earth other than Hermes.

"How dare you lie to the council you ignorant demigod." Athena spat. "Do you not think that we would hear about an army marshaling against us." She said. he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then waved his hand. A screen of mist appeared and it showed an army marching east, hundreds upon hundreds of monsters from Tartarus that were so old I had a hard time identifying them. On thrones were the titans, giants and primordials, all taking battle strategy on a massive platform being carried by cyclops. The man waved his hand and the mist dissipated.

"Convinced yet Athena, or do I need to wait until Gaea kicks the pride out of you." He said, the mentioned goddess looked ready to tear him in half until he waved his hand and bonds of celestial bronze chained her to her throne. "tsk, tsk Athena, no violence, I'm just trying to show you your death, unless you allow me to help you. Now do not attack or I will be forced to chain you all. Okay, good." The man said and waved him hand again, darkness overtook a piece of the throne room and when it dissapeared Gaea, Kronos and Polybotes stood with their weapons no where to be seem. Instantly Zeus shot to his feet and drew his master bolt, he snarled at the three enemies of the gods.

"Give me a reason not to smite you down scum." He called, the man stepped in front of the three and snapped his fingers, Zeus was chained to his throne and couldn't move, he tried only to have the chains tighten around his wrists.

"Now now Zeus, what did I say, no attacking, save that for the battle. This meeting is to see who's team I am going to join." he said. Kronos reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Demon, I believe my son needs to control his temper, as well as keep it in his pants. How many kids do you have now out of wedlock Zeus, five, six this century. My my, you've been a naughty boy." He said causing most of the gods to laugh and Zeus to go red in the face.

"Alright enough Kronos, now I am going to ask a representative of all parties on the teams. From the Primordials team is Gaea, Kronos and Polybotes. From the Gods team I will ask Hestia, Themis and Chiron. You will give me a reason why I should help you in this battle, which ever team gives me better reasons I will help. If the reasons are equally good I will not fight, but should I receive no good reason from both parties I fight fight you both. And you don't want that." He concluded and waved his hand. Chiron and Themis appeared and bowed to Zeus. Then turned to the man.

"Ah Demon, is it time." Chiron asked. Demon just nodded his head and waved a hand to the hearth and Hestia appeared, smiling at the Demon.

"Well Demon, I suppose today will decide whether or not the gods live or die." She said. He nodded and waved at the centaur. He stepped up to the center of the room.

"Demon, the gods are not the best rulers, but they can change, allow them to continue their rule and save not just Olympus, but the mortal world as well, the titans and giants would turn the mortal world to rubble, taking the rule and returning the world to a chaotic place." He said, hoping he spoke right.

"Good points Chiron, now Polybotes, why should I be your ally?" He asked.

"You've seen how the gods rule, taking revenge on mortals for something out of their control. We could reset nature to it's proper course, allow the jungle to regrow and get ride of the taint the gods have made." Polybotes finished.

"Good Polybotes, now Themis. Why should I help you?" He asked

"The gods may be harsh but the titans and the giants are cruel, Kronos swallowed his own children for Chaos sake, let the gods keep ruling and help humanity grow, not let it be destroyed by the titans." She said.

"Good, good, now Kronos please, why should I help you?" He asked

"Demon, allow us to retake control. Give us back our power and help us defeat the gods so we can rule again. Allow us to move into the Seventh age!" He said. Demon just shook his head sadly.

"Kronos, all that was about was giving you power so no your reason is horrid. Now Hestia, why should I help you." He asked the goddess of hope.

"Demon, The boy you mentioned earlier Perseus. He saved us many times over. He did it out of loyalty to us. But I think that the gods need to be taught a lesson. The choice is yours. He bowed to the goddess and smiled.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear! Not reasons why I should help you, but that it's my choice because even if the gods have better reasons I can still help the giants. Thank you Hestia. Now Gaea, why do you want me to help you."

"Demon. Please. You have seen the cruelty of the gods before, they turned that poor mortal into Arachne, Forced a woman to give birth to a monster, let many wars and bloodshed happen, join us and stop this madness." She pleaded.

"I will aid the gods in this fight. I'm sorry Gaea, but this is my choice and I pray that you don't meet my brother, he is anxious for blood. The last time I let him loose well, the mortals didn't stand a chance." He concluded. The three deities flashed out and left Demon with the crowd of gods thanking him. He pushed them away and spoke harshly.

"I am NOT helping you from the goodness of my heart, I will help because I care for mankind. If the opposing army wasn't going to destroy the mortals I would be with them right now so do not thank me. You should be thanking the fates for my humbleness towards the humans." He said

"Artemis." My father said. "take Chiron and tell the campers we have a new ally." Zeus said. I( nodded and flashed out holding onto Chiron's shoulder. I knew there would be bloodshed in this war, but at least we could win now.

 **So... what did you think? Write a comment down below and I'll respond ASAP, see you next time ( I know I won't see you be quiet).**


	4. You lying bitch

**Hey everyone, sorry I couldn't post but I needed to fix my laptop, but it's good now so enjoy the fourth chapter in the Percy Jackson, a Demon series.**

(Chiron POV)

As I arrived in camp with Artemis the campers immediately ran to us, wondering the news of their parents. Artemis turned to me and said she would bring her hunters here in two days time and I bowed as she flashed away. I looked over the crowd of half bloods at the older campers. They have been through so much at this point, I hated the news I had but it was necessary to tell them so we could train the new campers and hopefully get them ready for war. A they approached I saw they noticed the depressed look on my face and slowed down. One they had all gathered around I began to tell them the news.

"Campers, we are at was once again, with a new threat to Olympus, many enemies have risen and are now marching towards us with hordes of monsters battle ready, I am afraid that if we had not gained out new ally this war would have been lost. Yet in the throne room a debate was held for this ally. He brought in three representatives of the other army and we argued over him, we won him over and he has assured our victory, should we listen to him. He is not a fan of ours so please try not to upset him to much, his temper is very easy to trigger." I said, many older campers moved closer to me as if that would explain who it was while the young ones hid behind their siblings. I sighed and waved my hand in the air. Instantly a massive crater appeared next to the group, ten feet by ten feet. Inside was our new ally, his white suit still perfect, not a speck of dust on him, he climbed from the crater and smiled at me, then turned to the campers. His smile turned bittersweet and his black eyes turned fiery.

"Well, these are the campers that hurt my greatest friend. To bad I have agreed to help you. My brother and I would have so much fun tearing you all to pieces." He said blatantly. Many campers looked angry at the man coming into the camp and threatening them, but I knew the capabilities of this man. Being a son of Destruction didn't count for nothing.

"Who do you think you are, coming here and threatening us. We are children of the gods! You can't beat us!" He exclaimed, and many campers cheered and drew their weapons, he sighed and looked them all in the eye. As he did the weapons hit the ground. Swords, spears, bows everything was on the ground except for Annabeth's knife. He looked her over before walking right up to her and taking the knife. Breaking the blade, he threw it on the ground and forced it to sink beneath the earth. She looked at him stunned until she saw his eyes, they were no longer just black, they were pitch black flames curling up his forehead and leaving a trail of smoke.

"Oh, my friend really doesn't like you, Annabeth Chase. I suggest you leave now before my brother gets angry." He said, smirking at the fact she was pissed off.

"Oh really, and who are you to tell me what to do, tell me who you are!" She screamed at him. He just smiled and stepped away from her, he waved his hand in the air and it went from a warm day to freezing, then I couldn't see anything, until a flash of black lightening illuminated the massive figure in front of us. He stood eight feet tall, his skin was ash grey scales. His hands massive black claws, his feet no better. When the darkness dissapeared I saw the man in a suit in front of me, but as I looked around I saw the terrified faces of my students.

"That was my brother Annabeth Chase, do not make me release him." Demon said, a hardened gaze set of her. She nodded and he relaxed. My least favorite camper stepped forward.

"You still haven't told us who you are, and who are two hundred demigods, nothing can stop us. Especially not you are your coward of a brother." He said, He just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, its obvious you don't know who I am so let me give you a hint." And darkness surrounded him, when it was gone the brown haired man was gone, replaced by a tall man with tan skin, raven black hair and a tattered camp shirt. His eyes were sea green.

"Recognize me now Derek?" He asked, many of the new campers were confused but some older ones recognized him. Most drew weapons, some began to cry. The ones that had picked up their weapons were all huddled around Annabeth and Derek.

"Percy Jackson, how could you!" Screamed Clarisse, before her and her cabin charged the now transformed man. They swung at him and it bounced of a shield in his hand. He sighed once more and snapped his fingers. The Ares cabin went flying tens of meters towards the cabins. He threw his shield into the sky and it disappeared.

"Is there anyone else that would like to try me. Or can I say what I needed to say." He asked, there was no response so he continued. "It is obvious that you didn't believe me when I told you that Annabeth lied to you about Percy Jackson violating her, so I will prove it." He said. Before he could continue the mentioned demigod stepped forward.

"He did, that's why he asked me to meet him on the beach, if Derek hadn't saved me I would probably be dead!" She exclaimed to the campers, they all nodded their heads in agreement and he shook his head sadly.

"Well Annabeth Chase, it seems that you have fooled the campers, most likely the gods to, but you cannot fool someone that is as powerful as Chaos himself." Demon said, smirking a bit and he waved is hand. showing a the beach outside camp, with Percy anxiously waiting, playing with something in his hand. When footsteps could be heard behind him he turned, it was Annabeth but someone was behind her. the speaking was indistinct but when Percy went to hug her but she leaned away, then the boy slid up next to her and put his hand around her waist, she didn't shy away and it was Derek. The scene escalated and when Percy left I saw him put something in her pocket. Demon slashed through the screen.

"Seen enough daughter of Athena, or must I continue displaying how you cheated then lied about the only one who could truly save you?" He said, many campers were staring her down, giving murderous glares and grabbing their weapons. I raised my hand and whistled, the campers lowered their weapons and looked at me. I sighed, right now is no the best time to be fighting among ourselves. I looked back at Demon, who was now sitting in a beanbag chair drinking Pepsi.

"Demon, you said that Percy was the only one who could help us, I thought you were our ally." I said, he brightened at my question.

"Finally, someone not as hardheaded as Zeus. Yes I said that I could not help you. One, the rules I have to follow are as such. I cannot fight unless personally challenged and I cannot go full out on beings lower than me in power. Second, when I see blood I go on a craze. I kill anything within a five mile radius and mutilate the bodies, when this happens only my sister lust could calm me, yet she is gone and now I must wait out several days before I can go near anything living, plus I decided to follow the ancient laws, not that they will do anything to me if I break them it just helps me reign my anger." He said, I was struck speechless, if anyone were to challenge him it would be disastrous. The carnage would be devastating. "So I am trying to convince Perseus to help you. He is very stubborn and he refuses, I am trying though." He finished. 'If Percy does not help us we are doomed.' I thought, then an idea came to mind.

"Ah... Demon, could I speak with Perseus." I asked, hoping that he would remember that I sided with him when he was beaten. Demon's look saddened and I knew the answer.

"I am truly sorry Chiron, but being anywhere near this place throws Percy over the edge, he is currently fighting my brother." He said and my eye widened. "Yes the one that is eight feet tall with scales, Percy is doing quite well for a demigod. Oh, well that was unexpected." He said and waved his hand in the air. An image showed Percy in a completely white building standing over the massive creature we saw earlier, with his sword tip under the beasts chin. Both smiling like crazy. Percy extended his hand and aided the beast to his dragon like feet, before tossing his sword to the side and sprinting at the beast tackling it. Demon swept through the image just as Percy looked towards us. "Do you see why talking with Percy would be a bad idea, he is so enraged that he can take on my brother in his true from, horrifying as it is, he can almost beat me." Demon said, stunning the campers. Had it truly hurt Percy so much that he was furious anytime he came near the camp. The awkward silence was disrupted when a sole silver arrow embedded itself in the chest of Demon.

 **Well, new chapter, so sorry its been so long but my computer decided to fuck up so I couldn't type on it and wasn't going to type this chapter on my tablet so yeah. I would like to shout out TheMistressOfSass for being the newest follower to my story. Thank you all, all thirty four of you.**

 **Okay, In the next few chapter's OC's are coming in, so to see who's I'm going to take I put out this quote. First seven to PM me the correct answer are the people who I'm going to ask for an OC, please give the normal info**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Height**

 **Strength  
**

 **Species (Mortal/Demigod/Demititan/Spirit)**

 **Habits**

 **Personality**

 **anything else you would like to add would help me bring your character to life.**

 **Here's the quote "What's so funny?" PM me and I'll tell you if your right. DO NOT PUT IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **Thanks for reading: thePJOwriting**


	5. One sided fight

**Hey, anyone that does read the authors notes will know that I made a challenge at the bottom of the last chapter. go visit it because I'm way to lazy to make it again so yeah. Anyway I'll let you get back to the story**

(Artemis POV)

When I arrived my hunters were ready to go, I nearly fell backwards when my lieutenant appeared next to me.

"Girls, why are you ready, we weren't leaving until the day after next." I said, then Thalia walked to the group and faced me

"Lady Artemis, we're going now, Apollo visited us and told us about the enemy and our new ally. He killed Atalanta, we will have justice for her." She said, a look of hatred in her eyes, in the eyes of all the hunters was a look of fury and rage. Yet I knew that we could not kill them. We couldn't come close.

"Girls, please. As much as I want to kill him we need his aid. Also I don't believe that we could kill him, even if we tried." I said, and the girls went crazy. Yelling at me, screaming even. I lost it.

"ENOUGH." I yelled, and they all quieted down. That man is someone you do not want to kill Thalia, believe me. If you want your cousin to live than please, no one harm him." I said. My hunters still looked furious but eventually they calmed down enough that I could transport them to camp. We arrived next to Thalia's pine and saw a massive group of campers. Then we saw him, the white tux, brown hair reaching his shoulders. I looked over my hunters and saw many had bows drawn. I signaled them to lower them but Elisa. An younger hunter, who looked up to Atalanta let the string go. I attempted to stop the arrow but could only watch in horror as it sailed towards his back, then entered. I ran towards him only to find Demon looking at the arrow curiously, poking the tip that was sticking from his chest, he then smiled and ripped the arrow from his chest and the wound closed. I looked over at Chiron to see him terrified, alongside the campers. What had happened here.

"Lady Artemis, which one of our hunters shot the arrow?" He asked, in a tone much to playful for my liking. I told him and he smiled. "Well, allow me to fill you in, I stand by rules, I can only attack if challenged and cannot go full out with my powers on lower being, such as yourself. But attacking me is considered a challenge to the rules of Destruction. Elisa had fifteen minutes to say goodbye to anyone she wants, then she dies." He said, turning on his heels and walking towards the arena. I was horrified, what had my hunter done.

"Elisa, I am sorry, there's nothing I can do for you." I said once I reappeared in front of the hunters. Many looked confused, except for Thalia. "That man is Demon, the ancient being that took over the mortal body of Perseus Jackson, and Elisa, you just challenged him to a fight to the death." I said and my hunters were shocked, then they huddled around the girl and hugged her. Many of the hunters that were of five hundred years or more have heard the story of Demon, the eldest son of Destruction and his capabilities. Should he want he could blow up an entire planet with the snap of his fingers. Some younger hunters didn't know why we were hugging her but did anyway. We walked to the arena in silence and I gave her a blessing so when she died her soul would go to Elysium. We took a seat in the stands and Demon walked in from the other side. They met in the middle and shook hands. He said something to her and she nodded. Then they went to their respective corners and got ready to fight, once Chiron signaled go and Demon ran across the arena and grabbed my hunters head and snapped it to the side. Breaking her neck, she fell to the ground silently and Demon leaned over her, put a on her forehead and muttered something. Then her body disappeared. I stood and ran over to him.

"What did you do to her!" A screamed at him, taking out my knives. He smiled a me and took the knives in an instant.

" I killed he, but if you are talking about the body and soul, before the fight I offered her a place in the armies of the creator, I am very good friends with my uncle and anytime I have to fight someone I offer them a place, she accepted and is now training to become a soldier for Chaos." He explained, giving me back my knives. I looked at him puzzled and Chiron came over from his referee table.

"Demon, if I may ask. How are you on such good terms with the creator. I thought he hated your father?" Chiron asked. So he was confused as I. Demon looked slightly annoyed at the question and I was afraid we had insulted him.

"Why does everyone think that! No the three brothers are on great terms with each other, they will not go to each others homes unless invited ad then if they want to meet they do on the first planet. They get along great, as do we with the two others. When Wrath and I were looking for a home to stay on Chaos offered this place as a home. In return we gave him what was left of the Army of Destruction and promised that if we killed someone we would offer a place in his ranks before we did. So we get along amazingly, as well with the army. Last time we visited was in the Conquest of Gaul, back in Ancient Rome. Then the army mostly consisted of other being but I do believe that now there is a good chunk of humans in it." He stated. I was shocked. Chaos had an army. "Yes Artemis he does, the soldiers keep peace in the worlds and will fight off evil in the universe." He said.

"Demon, did you just read my thoughts?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He smiled and bowed. Trying not to laugh

"Fourth most powerful being ever to exist, at your service. Oh Artemis. I almost forgot that you don't know. I cannot help you in this war. I follow the Ancient laws, not that anything will happen to me it helps my contain my anger. So if you want anyone's help. You will need to help me convince Percy to help you. His stubbornness can only be matched by Pride himself." He said, and for once I agreed with him. Should Percy want to he could be very stubborn. Demon suddenly jumped ten feet in the air and ran towards the amphitheater. We all followed him to see six black beams of light hit inside the theater. Demon ran inside and we sped up. Once we reached it we could see him hugging six people in black cloaks and armor decorated with medals. He noticed us and smiled so wide I didn't even think was possible.

"Demigods, hunters. I would like to introduce six members of the Armies of Chaos."

 **Done and done, well if you were to lazy to go and re read the AN from last chapter I will put the quote here. The first seven to answer it correctly will get to have their OC put as the soldiers. If your going like.'but there's only six soldiers!' I know that (wink wink nudge nudge) Anyway this is the quote.**

 **"What's so funny." Just to help you the quote does not come from HoO of ToA. Okay, if you get it correct please send character information ASAP. I would like**

 **Name**

 **Gender**

 **Age**

 **Height**

 **Strength**

 **Species (Mortal/demigod/demititan/god)**

 **personality traits**

 **Habits**

 **preferred weapon**

 **And anything else you want to add to help me bring your character to life. Thanks for reading**

 **thPJOwriting**


	6. feel my Wrath

**Merry new year! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but with the holidays I barely had any time to update. Please forgive me. And in my competition there are three spots left, so get cracking. Anyway here's the next chapter in Percy Jackson, a Demon  
**

 **Oh and I've never said this but all rights go to Rick Riordan(lucky bastard)**

(Demon POV)

"How have you been, oh Chaos it must have been years!" I said as I walked towards my friends. Yes I have friends leave me alone. Anyway they smiled and came towards me, I hugged them all then noticed the group amassing at the entrance. I turned to them and smiled.

"Demigods, hunters, I would like to introduce six members of the Armies of Chaos." I said, then a certain daughter of Athena came to the front of the group.

"Who are they. And why are they here?" She asked, I snorted and most laughed at how dense she was. I finally got them to stop laughing and turned back to the group.

"Well, Annabeth Chase. If you want to know then challenge them. You win they reveal themselves. They win you must admit out loud in front of both camps that you broke Percy's heart and lied about it." I said, knowing she wouldn't do it. Yet she surprised me.

"Fine, I challenge you." She said, pointing to the one I hoped she would. I smirked at her, she couldn't see that he had his knees bent.

"Are you sure daughter of the Wisdom goddess, He can be quite the challenge." I said, she scoffed. "Alright, Koller please stand." I said. And he stood to his impressive six feet. Given he had combat boots on but no matter. She paled at the sight of him and shivered. "Well, I expect to see you at the arena in ten minutes. Do not worry he won't kill you, yet." I said, the phrase having it's intended effect a she paled to the same shade as the son of Hades, I think his name was Nico. Anyway I watched the group of campers head towards the arena while I turned back to my friends.

"So, how have you all been. Any exciting missions that you have been on?" I asked the group. We sat around a table as they shared their favorite stories as fast as they could. When we heard the conch horn sound we made our way to the arena. When we entered Koller had ditched his hooded cloak for a black German military trench coat, revealing his chocolate brown eyes and dark blonde hair swept to the side by the wind. His stubble growing out again. He walked to the middle of the arena for the daughter of Athena. Who was no where to be seen, he openly counted to thirty and turned away. Her not showing was a sign of surrender, once his back was turned he fell to the ground. I snarled and ran forward, realizing the trick that had been pulled, I extended my senses to find her and saw her body heat kneeling over my greatest friend, sure he was quiet but he understood me. As I understood him, he was an inventor in 1885. He invented the semi-automatic model 85, but the idea and plans were stolen by someone else, and he was taken to the forest to die. Then Chaos came and offered him a place as a weapons expert, and that he is. Some of his machines are brilliant, like the Warrior. A massive cannon that can destroy whole planets on half power. Anyway I tackled the girl and ripped the hat from her head, revealing her shocked face.

"A dirty trick daughter of Athena, but try and fight him without it." I said, using my powers to light the hat aflame. She looked horrified as her hat turned to dust and was swept away by the wind. I stood and walked over to the side of the arena. once the fighters were in their respective corners I walked forward spread my arms. "Demigods, hunters! Being of all sorts, I welcome you to watch this match in between one of your campers, Annabeth Chase." At this many cheered, except the ones that believed Percy was innocent. "And a soldier of Chaos, Martin Koller." no one cheered, but the other soldiers stood and saluted, once they sat back down I explained the rules. "Now, no powers allowed, not that either of you have any. All weapons allowed, first to knock the opponent unconscious wins. Understand... Begin!" I yelled, and Annabeth sprinted forward, while Martin didn't move, once she was ten feet away he drew a small black ball and threw it at her, it hit her in the chest and she flew backwards and slammed into a wall. When the dust cleared she was slumped over, unconscious. I smiled at my friend. "And the winner is Martin Koller!" I exclaimed and the other soldiers cheered for their comrade. Until a camper known as Derek stood.

"He cheated, that's not a weapon, this is." He said, drawing a sword. "And if you don't say my girlfriend is the winner I'll run you through with it. You hide behind some stupid bitches that call themselves soldiers, and you probably can't even fight. If he hadn't cheated like a stupid little wimp I bet Annabeth could have taken him easily, you dumb fucking no good piece of shit. You are a coward and you always will be. You just act tough because of you deadbeat daddy." He said, making his way towards me. I sighed and met him at the center of the arena. I had a good four inches of height against him and he seemed to be sweating. I gave him a lopsided smile before doing something I promised I wouldn't. No one dissed my father, or the soldiers of Chaos

"Well, if you are so determined on the fact that my friend cheated, I guess it's only fair I back him up on this." I said, then turned to the crowd. "Anyone that believes Percy is innocent. Run, you can leave this arena, but the others cannot. For you have offended the one chance you had at redemption you had." I shouted to the campers. Many ran for the exits, and while some could leave, others couldn't pass a boundary I had put up. "Now, where was I. Oh yes, I have a special guest for you all to meet, his name is Wrath. And you all will have so much fun with him." I said, and I felt my arms heat up, the campers backed away as my skin started to burn and turn to ashes, revealing grey scales. They tried to run but couldn't pass with my barrier in the way. My insane smile widened as I felt part of my face fall away. I gave control to my brother, hoping he could teach the race of demigods and gods a serious lesson. Just as I retreated to the realm Percy was in a massive white light flashed in front of me.

(Martin POV) **Didn't expect this did ya.**

As soon as I heard what Demon said I knew what he was planning, he was giving his brother control, who would tear these demigods limb from limb. I ran from the arena and contacted Chaos as soon as possible. He must've known this was important because he picked up right away.

"Yes Koller, what is going on." Chaos asked, worry in his voice. I shuddered as I heard a roar come from the arena and tried to calm myself.

"Sir, Demon has given control to Wrath, to teach the campers a lesson for speaking badly of his father and us." I told him, he was silent for a second and hung up. The next second a blinding light came from the arena. And I knew exactly what it was. Chaos sent my most powerful mech. It was fifteen feet tall, could lift two tons per arm. Complete with a void iron frame and several guns and other weapons concealed inside the frame. Yet I knew from the look or Wrath's demonic face that my mech stood no chance. Sure he had height and smarts, but was outclassed in strength, speed and weight. It became clear what the end result would be as Wrath barreled straight towards my creation and grabbed both arms, smashing him into the nearby wall and ground. Him frame held. But he wouldn't last much longer, I was upset. I had poured my heart into making this machine and now it would be destroyed within seconds. I could only watch it be torn to shreds until a new beam of light struck not far from the two beasts. What was left of my mech fell to the ground as a figure stepped from the blinding light. Chaos's first in command, next to Demon. Who was an honorary member in times of need. She had been given the name 'Depths' due to her power from Chaos. Which was sending people to the depth of any place, the ocean, the earth, even Tartarus. One swift punch to us all from her had rendered our entire squadron unconscious. As she walked towards Wrath I could see some steam curling from his arms. Her runed hood was up, covering most of her face. She walked straight up to Wrath, even though he was more than two feet taller than her. They had an intense stare down before the commander raised her hand and slapped Wrath. His head snapped to the side despite his immense weight, his clawed hand touched the place she slapped as his scales began to fall away, revealing pink skin, Wrath collapsed to his knees then a massive flash of black lightning blinded everyone. Once the flash dissapeared in the place that Wrath was, an unconscious Demon was laying on the ground. His face resting at the feet of our commander. Everyone stared at her while we rushed forwards and bowed, waiting for her signal. She seemed to be starring at Demon before she waved at us.

"Soldiers, take him to the infirmary. Wait for him to wake then get me immediately. Understand?" She asked. We stood to attention.

"Yes ma'am!" We yelled, before picking up Demons unconscious body and hauling it to the infirmary. when we set him down we all flopped down into chairs. He may not look it, but he was HEAVY. after about fifteen minutes of talking he woke up, blinking furiously.

"Uh, where am I, what happened?" He asked no one in particular. Then he focused and saw us all looking at him.

"Um, Koller, Rider. What am I doing in the camps infirmary?" He asked us. Donning an extremely confused face. I looked to the other soldiers and they nodded at me.

"Well Demon, you... you gave control to your brother." I said, I was pretty pissed off he would be this reckless. He promised this wouldn't happen yet it just did, plus he destroyed my prize mech in seconds. He sat confused until his face was chalk white. Instantly he jumped from the bed and ran towards the door. He threw it open, and without looking ran straight out. Which led him to crash right into our commander. I ran towards them but stopped when I saw her straddling Demon, a knife at his neck.

"Demon, how could you! I thought we had a deal and you broke it! You best pray I don't send you to the void!" She screamed at him, causing him to flinch. She climbed off him and extended her hand, he took it and continued outside, with us in tow he stopped at the dining pavilion, where all the campers where starring at him. Fear clearly evident in their eyes. He turned to Chiron, who was staring at him.

"Chiron, if I may?" He asked, pointing to the podium. The millennia old trainer nodded quickly as Demon made his way to the stand. He cleared his throat, not hat it was necessary since the only sound that could be heard was the waves crashing against the beach. "Campers, although you did not get the punishment I would have wished you had, I believe that since it was not received, something else is needed. So as punishment I will no longer attempt to get Perseus to help you. You insulted my father and the Soldiers of Chaos, so indirectly you insulted Chaos himself. You will have to find a way to convince Perseus to come back, and since I do truly love this planet. I will tell you this, the easiest way to win his help would be to give him the Athena and Ares spawn." He said, to a thunderstruck group of campers and hunters, until many stood and began to jeer at him, throwing their food and whatnot. All was deflected by an invisible shield. When they realized that it was doing nothing they stopped, and Demon seemed to be starring into space, he would mutter to himself and thanks to the improved senses from being a soldier, I herd what he said "Are you sure?" "Why, after what happened?" "Alright, I will tell them." He said, focusing on the campers again. "Campers, I have just spoken with Perseus. He will make an appearance in twenty seconds, so listen carefully. He has the power to wipe Long Island off the map, do NOT tempt him. For some of his methods have made me sick." He said, and I was shocked. Demon was known for brutal tortures, so if Perseus could think of things to make demon sick. I was not going to be one to stand in his way. A dark glow had begun to surround Demon, as he smiled it was to much to stand, so I looked away. Once it died down We all turned to see our one saving grace. And he looked pissed.

 **(I was going to end here, but I haven't updated in ages and I feel bade so I'll continue(: )**

(Chiron POV)

He was back, he was finally back. My favorite student was now standing right before me, yet I could tell that approaching him would not be good, so I hung back while the campers and hunters stared in silence. mystified that he would chose to come back here. He looked over at me and smiled, but not a smile of warmth, a cold and sinister looking smile, then he turned back to the crowd.

"Demigods, I am here to see if you are worthy of my help in the war, without it you will lose, with it you will win, I can assure it." He said in a voice that didn't sound his own. His voice was always filled with mirth, happiness even in the darkest times, now his words were bitter and full of hatred. It was silence until one camper spoke up, his name was Thomas and no matter what the older kids said, he admired and loved Percy, I would tell him the stories in archery class and sometimes when he would come visit me in the big house to be healed. Due to his admiration for Percy he was beaten by his siblings (Athena's children) and by other campers. Now he seemed full of excitement as he walked towards Percy who watched him curiously until they were five feet apart.

"You're Percy Jackson?" Thomas asked, his face twisted in confusion. I understood why as he heard of the laid back, calm and easy going son of Poseidon, not this emotionless man that stood before him. I watched Percy kneel in front of Thomas and reach his hand out only to be stopped as a throwing knife embedded in his hand. 'Oh, oh no' Were my only thoughts as Percy ripped the knife from his hand and watched the blood gush from the hole in his hand, yet he showed no pain from the wound and threw it right back at the campers, the knife went so fast that I couldn't see it until it was lodged in the skull of the offending camper. Blood splattered everywhere as he collapsed onto his table. It was one of Thomas's siblings. Percy turned his head away and kneeled back down in front of Thomas, who was now shaking.

"You blieve that I am innocent, good. Now I will prove it." He said to Thomas, ho ran back to his table, avoiding the blood of his older sibling.

"You were blind half-bloods, you know the truth already, courtesy of Demon, but now Annabeth Chase must say it. You made a bet daughter of Athena, and you lost now admit how you cheated on me and tore my life apart. Before I make you. You have ten seconds." He said, looking her dead in the eyes. She was shaking as she stood.

"I- I cheated on Percy. I lied to all of you." She said, finding an interest in her feet. Percy smiled wickedly and clapped slowly, he stepped down from the podium and walked straight towards her, not bothering to go around the free he walked straight through the hearth. Many gasped when he stepped out with no burns. He stopped in front of the Athena table.

"Demon was told you my conditions for my help. Give me Annabeth Chase and Derek Darner, this is a one time offer, if you do not give me an answer before sun down. I will not help you, I will watch your camp burn to ashes and listen to your screams of pain then defeat the enemy. So what will it be oh mghty children of the gods. Accept to my terms, or die at the hands of the enemy?" He asked everyone. It was silence until a soldier walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy, this is not you. This is your anger. Please do not do this, I know you Percy and you will not do this." She said, it sounded like a girl at any rate, but when she finished h whirled around and looked at her enraged.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! SHE'S THE ONE WHO RUINED MY LIFE! DON' TRY AND ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ME!" He screamed at her, sword in hand. Their argument was stopped abruptly by fourteen bright lights. The Olympians were all staring at Percy. Athena and Ares looked furious while the others looked nervous, eyeing Percy lightning hand. Poseidon stepped towards Percy.

"Son, please don't-" He was cut off by Percy punching him in the chest, he flew backwards into a pillar and slumped over. Percy stormed up to him and hit him again.

"You have no right to call me son!" He yelled, hitting the sea god once more. "You abandoned me! You could have vouched for me, I wouldn't be this if you had been there for me!" Screaming, with each word he hit the god again. By the time he finished ichor was running down his face. He was bruised all over and dazed. Hades and Hestia ran forward to grab Percy but were blasted backwards by lightning from his hands. He went back to beating the poor god until the soldiers grabbed him and forced him to the ground. When they had him subdued the commander stepped over him and looked at him.\

"Percy Jackson. I do know you. And I must say that you have changed since fighting my father." She said, pulling down her hood, everyone gasped and Artemis stepped forward.

"Zoe"

 **This has been the longest chapter I've written. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and will forgive me for taking so long to update. I would come up with an excuse but the holidays made me extremely lazy. Anyway here's the challenge. Answer the quote in the last couple of chapters. I'm not going to put it here because I'm lazy. Deal with it. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **-thePJOwriting**


	7. Torture and lemon juice

(Percy POV)

"Zoe." I breathed, there she was. One of the many people who's death had always haunted me, was standing right in front of me and she was pretty pissed. Yet she still looked good, her hair braided into one ponytail that ran down her back. She wasn't wearing any makeup which made her look stunning. My breath hitched when I noticed her eyes, they had changed from onyx black and her irises were lavender, making her appear like a goddess. I was completely shocked and realized just how beautiful she really was. I was brought back to reality by her foot pressing hard onto my chest.

"Perseus Jackson, if you do not take back the deal I will kill you." she said, staring at me, which made it harder for me to answer since I had to look into her amazing eyes.

"Zoe, no. The terms I have set are the ones I will follow. Kill m e if you must but then this world will fall at the hands of the primordial gods." I told her, keeping my face expressionless, I learned long ago that not letting an enemy see your emotions will help you, if they can't see if you are intimidated, then they can't intimidate you. She sighed and took her foot off my chest. Then I remembered we had a crowd and turned to them, all were wide eyed, theirs mouths hanging open. I looked over at Poseidon, he didn't look too hot **(pun intended)** , he was bleeding in several places and unconscious. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He dissapeared in a flash of light. The someone pined me to the ground, it was Zeus.

'What have you done to my brother!" He screamed at me, not that he was making his situation any better.

"Zeus, may I remind you that YOU are the one who needs MY help. And what you are doing currently is not helping. As for the sea god he is now in Atlantis. So if you do not get off me, I will tear you limbs from your body and stuff them up your ass." I told him. He paled and jumped off me, I stood and dusted off my torn camp shirt and jeans. "Now, you have until sundown to give me the Athena and Ares spawn. If you come to a decision before then call my name, and I will appear." I told them, then flashing away using Destruction's lightning.

(Athena's POV)

"No, I will not hand over my daughter to hi m father! Why should we listen to him!' I screamed at Zeus, perhaps not the smartest idea, but this was my favorite child. The one I was most proud of, and he wanted to give her to the man that would kill her, no doubt. We had been arguing for hours while the sun crept down towards the horizon. At this point my father was red as a tomato, staring at me while our children watched, not moving a muscle.

'Athena. This is hard, but if you do not hand over your daughter she will die in vain. If you hand her over with Derek as Ares said he would all our other children will be saved. She will die either way." He told me, but I refuse to give my daughter to a son of Poseidon.

"Zeus, never in my immortal wife will I hand my daughter over to a filthy-" I was cut off by Apollo, who had just joined us.

"Athena, he's coming. Maybe five minutes from camp. He's walking down the road with two nets. Please save our children and hand over your daughter." He pleaded, not something he would normally do. I stared at him and shook my head.

"I said this already, I will not give my daughter over to Percy Jackson." I stated, hoping they would get the message.

"Well Athena, that's just to bad, because I'm gonna take her anyway." A voice rang out behind us. we all turned to see Perseus there, holding two pitch black nets that shimmered in the dying light of the sun, he walked forward and looked to Ares. "You see, when Ares agreed to the terms. He agreed that I would get both children, not just his. I just needed one of you to agree. And now where are the two of them, I have some surprises waiting." he said hungrily. His eyes gleaming with hate. Two figures stood behind me. My daughter and Derek. Percy looked to them and sighed. "Athena, if you don't get out of my way. I will drag you to the realm of Destruction and torture you until the end of time." He said in a monotone voice, indicating he was serious, but I didn't budge. I would not give up my daughter.

"Percy Jackson, you disgust me, taking my daughter away from me. My pride away." I snarled at him. At this he smiled a bit.

"Your pride you say hmm. Well this fits perfectly. Your daughter took my happiness and sense of happy emotions, in return I'm taking her mothers pride and joy. Perfect to settle the debt don't you think Athena. I told you that at sundown you needed an answer. Well now it's sundown, so keep your daughter and watch all your children die. Or give her to me, and let your other children be saved." He said, and for the first time in my immortal life, I hesitated. Not knowing what to do, never had I been put in a situation this severe. "Athena, the clocks ticking. And if you need a little encouragement, look at your children." he told me and I saw my other children being chocked to death by a black mist. "Yes, the mist from destruction's realm does the treat doesn't it. Now give me your daughter, or watch all your other children die." At this point I was frozen in shock, no one had done this before. Never had something like this happened to me. Then Ares grabbed both the demigods behind me and tossed them towards Percy, who gave a toothy grin to Ares. "Not the one I would have thought, but no matter. Thank you Ares, I will take this payment and in return I will save your other children." He said, before throwing the nets over Annabeth and Derek's head. With that he dissapeared, and I broke down crying.

(Percy POV) **Warning, if you don't like torture, skip to the next A/N**

I reappeared with my 'payment' in a room I had prepared earlier in the day, with different machines and other gadgets lying on a rolling table. When the two demigods saw where they were. They moved in the nets, screaming. But I couldn't hear them. The nets trapped all sound. I walked to the trapped half bloods and looked at them.

"Now, which one ill go first. My ex, or my ex's boyfriend... The latter it is!" I exclaimed, hauling his net over to a table before strapping him down with leather and metal cuffs an his ankles and wrists. "Now, you stole my girlfriend and had a massive part of making the monster I am today, so I will repay the favor." I said, picking up a drill coated in hot sauce and lemon juice. Oh if you don't understand. When these things get on an open wound, it burns like the fires of Tartarus. I held down his squirming hand an placed the drill bit right in the middle. "Sit tight, this will only hurt a bit." I told him, smiling wildly before powering on the drill, sending the drill bit straight through his hand. He screamed for what seemed an eternity, before quieting to a whimper. "Now, that wasn't so bad now was it?" I asked him, he looked at me in pure fear and I felt alive. It was nice to be back in the driver's seat. I picked up the drill again and went to his other hand. He squirmed around until I had his hand pinned down and turned the drill on again. After going through his other hand he passed out from the pain, I sighed and put down the drill.

"Well, I guess it's just you and he again Wise girl, so let's get started." I said, grabbing her net and dragging her over to a table. She tried to escape her net but to no use. I made them with Void steel that was stuck in a liquid form, so that it could fit around the person inside. I dumped her onto the table and strapped her down.

"Percy please, please don't do this." She cried to me, I looked at her and smiled, I would enjoy this very much.

"Well Annabeth, I believe that some sort of revenge is in order. You need to be punished for what you did. Now, sit still so I can torture you." I told her and I grabbed a bag of salt. Now you may not understand but just watch. I walked over to her and grabbed her mouth, forcing it open and I poured salt into her mouth. She coughed and gagged but I didn't stop until her mouth was full. She was pulling on her restraints as she lost oxygen as the salt went down her throat, sealing it. I waited until she was blue then used my powers over water to control the water in her body to push the salt out onto the ground, unclogging her throat. She coughed and took in ragged breaths as she stared me down, tears streaming down her face.

"Now you know what it's like to drown daughter of Athena, as you made me drown in sorrow and anger. Now, what punishment next?" I asked myself, eyeing the bottle of toothpicks. Just as I went to pick it up Derek woke up again. "Perfect! Now I can get back to you my friend! I said as I grabbed the toothpicks and walked over to Derek. I set them beside him and grabbed Annabeth's table, wheeling it over so she could watch, I pushed the table right next to Derek and flipped a switch on the underside, making the table turn so she appeared strapped to a wall, getting a great view of what I was going to do to her boyfriend. I grabbed the toothpicks and dipped two in a vat of oil, I then walked over to him and stuck them into the holes where I drilled. He screamed in agony and pulled against the metal restraints As I lit the toothpicks on fire with a lighter. I smiled, knowing he could not break them. I grabbed two more and took them to his feet, where I pulled off his combat boots and socks. I them put both under one big toenail, I grabbed a mallet and his eyes widened. "Ah, you know what happens when I do this, do you Derek?" I said in a teasing voice. I raised the mallet over his foot and he laid back, knowing this would hurt. I swung down.

Snap! His toenail went flying across the room, leaving the skin under it bloody. Despite his attempts he screamed once again, it was better than any music. I went back to the table and grabbed a bottle of lemon juice. Then I noticed he was unconscious once more. "Wimp." I thought as I set the juice back down and focused on Annabeth once more. "Do not worry daughter of Athena, we will have a lot more fun." I told her, grabbing some metal brackets.

(Demon POV) **Torture is done. For now**

It was pretty horrifying, watching Percy torture these two demigods, I knew he was just getting warmed up. I saw what else he has in this room, and I pray that the two of them will die before he can use the two items that make me vomit. I know he won't let them, with a massive pile of ambrosia and nectar through another door. He plans to keep them alive for many weeks, just to satisfy his hunger for revenge. My brother and I watched as he snapped the toenail off of Derek's foot, and listen to his screams of agony before he passed out.

"How long do you think he will keep them alive?" My brother asked me, staring at the pictures of torture in front of us.

"Honestly Wrath, I had no idea. All I know is that they will be here a long time. And he will have revenge." I told him, constantly praying that Percy would not use the two machines in the back room. Wrath did not know what they did and when he asked me. I left and threw up. The things that he could do to a person with them were infinite, but I had a feeling those machines would b the last thing Derek Darner and Annabeth Chase would see.

"Well brother, I do not wish to watch these demigods be tortured anymore, do you wish to spare." He asked me. Now, please understand that when I allowed Wrath out, he was angry. But when he is calm he is very well mannered and educated. He is called a brute due to his overly large and muscled body and the way Christians used him as a deadly sin of pure destruction. But he can be kind, as he was when he took care of what remained of Percy after the mountain incident. Now we stood opposite each other in battle stances. "No powers, only strength and wit allowed bother." He called, I nodded and on a silent go we charged each other, when we were close enough I swung towards his scaly face, only to have my punch blocked, I jumped to the side as he kicked where I just was. I ran behind him and climbed onto his back and wrapped my arms around his meaty throat, successfully choking him. He grabbed my arms and flung me over his head. I crashed to the ground and slowly stood up. Eldest son of Destruction of not Wrath will always have more brute strength. But I could win with smarts. I ran at him and acted as if I was going to jump, he noticed and prepared to catch me, but right before we collided I hit the ground sliding and grabbed his legs, pulling the out from under him. He collapsed and I put a foot against his head.

"Yield?" I asked, pressing his head down. He sighed and raised his scaly arms.

"Your tactics always to amaze me brother, I yield." He said, and I lowered my hand for him, he grabbed it and I pulled him up. then we noticed that we couldn't hear screams or Percy's insane voice, so we looked to the opening for us to see out of and noticed that it was black, but Percy wasn't here. This only happens when he's forcefully knocked out.

"Oh no."

 **Well, seventh chapter completed, now for the eighth. I hope you enjoyed, and for the challenge there are still three spots left, so hurry up or I'll make my own characters. PM me when you have an answer and I'll tell you if your right. The quote "What's so funny." comes from the PJO series, there's a hint for you. See ya**


	8. Athena, the goddess of idiots

**Well, I'm pretty pissed that a guest posted the answer of my challenge IN THE REVIEWS. Now that's happened and the time is up, I'll come up with my own OC's (maybe) and use them. Sorry for anyone trying to figure it out. Blame the guest. Anyway here's chapter eight of Percy Jackson, a Demon.**

(Percy POV)

I was standing in front of Annabeth, holding a metal bracket in each hand, she was shaking uncontrollably and I loved it. She was scared of me, and she should be. I had so many different things planned for her and Derek that I could make a list a mile long. But when she coughed I was brought back to reality.

"Well daughter of Athena, you know that metal is a highly popular thing. especially for conducting lightning." I told her before jabbing the brackets into her arms and sticking to more in her legs. She cried out in pain and I smiled. For the first time in a long time I was having fun, lots of fun. I proceeded to stick brackets into hands, feet, stomach and chest. then I ran a thin metal wire through them all, making sure they were all connected. "Now Annabeth Chase, feel what it's like to be burned. Like you left me burning with hatred and guilt. Now where did I put the lightning bolt?" I asked myself, looking around the room before seeing the glowing case siting in a corner. I grabbed it and hauled it over to Annabeth. Who was crying and whimpering. "Oh, don't cry Annabeth, this will only hurt a lot. And the more you cry, the easier it will be for the electricity to move around your body." I said while pulling out the massive bolt of black lightning. She looked at it and cried harder, whispering 'please no.' and 'I'm so sorry' but I didn't stop, just as I went to touch the metal with it something hit me in the back of the head, and I was unconscious.

(Thalia POV)

Right after Percy dissapeared with Derek and Annabeth, Athena broke down crying. Some gods went to comfort her, but they couldn't go near her, she put up a shield around herself. We watched as she cried to herself before Artemis came over to us.

"Milady." I said, bowing to her. She smiled weakly before flashing us to our cabin. When we got there her expression turned sour and she muttered a string of curses so bad I wanted to wash her mouth with soap. "Milady, is something wrong?" I asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Ο πατέρας μας είναι μια σκύλα. Zeus came to me after Perseus left with the two demigods, he. He's making us go after them. He knows that he will kill us, but if we don't he will disband the Hunt." She said, slightly sobbing. I strung a sentence of swears against my father. This is a suicide mission, but Athena has him wrapped around her little finger. Anything she wants, she gets. We were all cursing in Zeus's name when there was a knock on the cabin door. I answered it, me being the lieutenant. Athena was standing there, a smug look on her face that I wanted to smack off.

"Thalia Grace, I expect you to go and get my daughter now, without a scratch. Do you understand?" She asked, still looking smug. I was going to snap back but Artemis pushed me out of the way.

"Sister, I hope for your sake that my hunters make it out of there alive, because if they don't I will curse you and every child that you have." She said, staring down her now furious sister. Athena disappeared in a flash and I rejoined the hunters in gathering our weapons. When we were ready Artemis got us in a circle and we teleported to Percy's power signature, which was apparently massive, said Artemis. We found ourselves outside a rundown building in the middle of no where, we slowly approached the building to here a massive scream erupt from inside. I ran in to find a massive metal door in the way. I could here Percy's voice on the other side.

"... easier it will be for the electricity to move around your body." Said Percy, and I tried the doorknob, it was unlocked! Obviously he wasn't expecting someone to come after him. I silently opened the door to see Percy standing in front of a bloody Annabeth, holding a giant black lightning bolt. I sprinted up behind him and struck with all my might against his skull. He crumpled like a can and I grabbed the lightning bolt before it could hit Annabeth, but my hand wasn't so lucky. I screamed as it burned through my skin. Just then the rest of the hunters came through the door and saw me clutching my hand, a crying Annabeth and an unconscious Derek, several tools and objects lying on a table nearby. Both demigods were bloody and Annabeth had several chunks of metal sticking from her, Derek's foot was covered in blood and his hands had holes right through the center. Artemis walked over to the table and grabbed a bottle. She sighed before putting it down.

"Girls, get them out of here before he wakes up." She said before kneeling next to me and grabbing my burnt hand. I whimpered as she lightly touched the burn. "Thalia, I'm going to take you to my brother and he will heal this, okay. Just hang on." She told me, I nodded and Artemis flashed me away to her brothers palace.

(Demon POV)

"Oh no." I said, as I noticed that Percy was somehow knocked unconscious. This would not end well. "Brother, I have to go warn the gods that Percy was been knocked out. They might know what has happened." I told my brother, mustering all the strength I had. He grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him.

"My eldest brother, why do you try and protect the gods? Allow them to die so this world can be cleansed of them." He said, looking me in the eye. I took my hand from his grip and sighed.

"Wrath, I care nothing for the insolent gods and their children. But I adore the humans. They accepted us and what was left of out siblings souls. Called us by out proper names and feared us as the seven deadly sins. For them I will do anything and letting the gods lose this battle will end the mortals." I said, hoping he would understand, he stepped away and stared into the distance. Them he put a hand on my shoulder.

"It seems that there is nothing to change your mind, so I will not try. But please accept my strength brother, for any body you could conjure will be weak. Allow me to help." He said while I felt a massive pulse of pure energy enter my body. I turned to him.

"Thank you brother, I will help you regain a mortal body. I swear." O said, grabbing his outstretched claw and shaking it. Then I concentrated on Camp Half-Blood, and I felt myself speeding across the land. For every mile I felt more drained of energy and by the time I had reached the bottom of Half-Blood hill I was completely spent, until I heard the exited cheers of campers. My rage fueled me as I stormed over the crest of the hill to see the campers feasting on a massive assortment of food. I stopped into th dining area and all the commotion stopped, then Zeus stood and beckoned me over.

"Ah, Demon. You are just in time! We have retrieved out strategist and main fighter from Percy Jackson!" He exclaimed, and all te campers raised their glasses and cheered. I let my rage show as I walked up to Zeus and grabbed his collar.

"Zeus, do you realize what you have done! It was two demigods, ,that's it. Now instead of them dying all of them will. You gave up your daughters life for the saving of an others who will die Anyway!" I yelled into his ear. He was stunned as I let go and walked to the center of the dining hall. "Who ordered their release!" I shouted. Many were shocked at my actions but still pointed to Athena, who was caring for her crying daughter. I ran to her and dragged her back to the center of the hall by her hair. She was flailing but with my new found strength I held on, when I let go she sprang to her feet and lept at me. I moved to the sided and quickly landed a blow to her face, she collapsed holding her dislocated jaw. "Pallas Athena, you are the most brain dead idiot I have met, you cost yourselves the only ally you had!" I yelled at her. Zeus quickly shielded his daughter and tried to stare me down, but he couldn't as I stood at seven feet compared to his six.

"You dare attack an Olympian! I can smite you where you stand!" He shouted. Black lightning clashed in the sky as I started to glow.

"You need to remember who you talk to Zeus, your master bolt couldn't leave a scratch on me, much less Percy Jackson. He is going to ill you all because of your daughter!" I shouted back. I could smell the ozone in the air as his temper grew. "Zeus! I said I was the fourth most powerful being in the world. Do you know who is above me?" I asked with barely concealed rage.

"Yes, Chaos, Order and Destruction, your father. What kind of question is that?" He asked, confusion showed on everyone's face.

"You blithering idiot! Have you already forgotten the rules of Chaos. If an Immortal isn't heard from in a thousand years, they are considered faded. No one has heard from my father in three millennium, so would you like to try again, or do I need to tell you the answer?' I asked, calming down. He thought for a second before shaking his head.

"Of course, I am the most powerful being in the world. It makes sense, for I am the king of Olympus!" He exclaimed. I was back onto a raged induced power trance again as I struck him right between the eyes. He crumpled like an aluminum can.

"Percy Jackson the most powerful you sorry excuse for a ruler. And you double crossed him! Perhaps in his current body he cannot control all of his powers but should he take an immortals heart and replace it with his own. He wll be given access to all the powers eh has been granted, and he could kill you without a second thought." I said, while Zeus groaned on the ground. Athena had put her jaw back in place and now stood in front of me, arms crossed.

"How could he be the most powerful being in existence. He is a mere demigod." She said, seeming proud of herself. I swallowed my annoyance and continued.

"Thank you for that enlightenment captain obvious, but you missed a word. He WAS a demigod. But after the disaster with the mountain he was torn in half, literally. And I had to take him as close to my power source as possible. Do you know where that is Athena?" I asked her. She thought for a moment before going pale. "I took what remained of your banished hero to Tartarus. Him being my cousin he diverted any moster from coming near me as I stitched him back together using my powers. But I could only mend him physically. So I took a part of my essence, as well as some from my brother and what was left of my siblings and put his soul back together, but it was not enough. so I called on my cousins. Perhaps you've heard of them, they're quintuplets, they all ride on horses and bring the apocalypse." Many people sucked in a breath when I said this. "The four horsemen gave part of they're essence to Percy. To mend him completely but something happened in Tartarus. When I was mending his soul a monsters essence floated inside of him, a monster I almost forgot existed. It was the prime example or pure destruction and my pet. σκιά had given the rest of his soul to Percy, making him a classified monster of Destruction. With all the powers he had inherited with the soul fragments I had to store them away, but should he become immortal. I will not be able to hide them from his prying eyes and he will be the most powerful being in existence. And you just pissed him off."

 **Hello amazing viewers! I won't try and make an excuse for the reason behind why I'm taking so long to update and I'll just say that I'm lazy (Which I am). I want to shoutout to MrHoneyXBadger for being the most recent follower of me story. I hope you enjoyed this story. Peace!  
**


	9. The cunning Greeks

**Hello again! I've run out of things to say to you all other than thank lucianourg for being the most recent follower of my story. Here's chapter nine of Percy Jackson, a Demon.**

 **(Third Person)**

Percy was lying on the ground when his eyes snapped open. He looked around the room to see his "payment" was gone. He yelled in frustration and punched the concrete wall next to him, effectively putting a massive hole in it, he trashed the room in his rage. Putting holes in the solid concrete walls, breaking the steel tables where Annabeth and Derek once lay, ripping the solid metal door off it's hinges and flinging it across the room. He squatted next to a pool of blood on the floor and smiled, seeing a silver thread in the massive amount of blood. He stalked from the trashed room straight into the outback of Australia, where Demon had hid himself for a year. He teleported to San Francisco. Right outside the entrance to Camp Jupiter, he could see two demigods guarding the metal hatch into the camp, and when he approached the door, the two campers pointed their spears at him.

"Halt, who are you?" The one on the left asked. He was tall and buff, probably a child of Mars. I walked right past him and tore the door from its frame. He was shocked and fear showed on his face. Percy walked right past him into the tunnel connecting to the valley of New Rome. He walked down into the valley straight towards the Tiber. When he crossed the water underneath him turned pitch black. He approached the east gates and several armed guards ran out of the open gate and towards him while guards onto of the massive walls closed the gate. When the company of soldiers got closed they brandished they're spears at him and locked shields. He stood still while a soldier called out.

"State your name and business here foreigner, or be struck down by the soldiers of Rome." Percy smiled humorlessly and marched right towards the wall of soldiers.

"Is this how you treat a praetor soldiers, now let me in before I blast the gates down with you and the guards up there with it." He said, and instantly the shields unlocked and the warriors stood to attention.

"forgive us praetor Jackson, we didn't recognize you." The soldier called out. They saluted as he walked through the open gates. When the others saw the cohort following him they all stopped what they were doing and saluted. He walked straight past them and straight into the Via Principalis. Frank and Reyna were sitting in their praetor chairs while Jason, Piper, Hazel and Nico sat around the table, they didn't notice Percy until Frank looked up from his papers and gasped. They all stared at Percy and ran towards him only to find him on the other side of the building.

"Sit down Romans. And don't test my patience." He said, leaving no room for discussion as they all sat in their respective chairs. He walked to the opposite end of the table and looked them all in the eye. "Have the gods told you what has happened?' He asked, and they all shook their heads. He smashed a hand against the table and it cracked all the way down, they all jumped and stared with slight horror at their friend. "I was abandoned by Annabeth, she cheated on me with on of your step brothers Zhang, so I suggest you don't talk. She didn't stop their as she spread a story that I had tried to violate her, the Greeks abandoned me. And I want your help to teach them a lesson. I will go into the Forum and find anyone willing to show the Greeks you don't mess with a monster." He said, and the present demigods all paled, but none more than Nico. He was as white as snow.

"Percy, what do you mean "monster?" Nico asked, fully well knowing what it meant.

"Nico, you know what I mean, but for the sake of others I will explain. How many of you know the story of Demon?" Percy asked, and they all nodded. "Good, that saves me from explaining but when I was in Tartarus, he chose me as a host and his soul fragments, he put his and his brother Wrath's soul inside of my body and recently, when Annabeth cheated on me, I released him. I went to Alaska and blew up the Denali mountain but the force of the blast tore me apart. my physical body and soul were shredded. Demon took me and repaired my body with the mist and powers of Destruction, but my soul needed others to survive, so Demon took what remained of his siblings, the sins, and forced them onto my soul, repairing most of it. I needed more and he called on his cousins, the children of Order. Death, War, Famine and Conquest. Who took their powers and mended me as much as I could be, but in the process. Something else entered my body, the essence of a dead monster of Destruction known as σκιά, the shadow demons essence entered my body. I am a monster of Destruction. I visited the demigods, and requested that in the upcoming war, I would require a payment for my services. I asked for Annabeth Chase and Derek Darner. When I go them they were taken from me. And I will show the Greeks what happens when you double cross a monster." He finished, and the half bloods in front of him looked ready to pass out. "I will go and ask for warriors to help me teach a valuable lesson. You could join as well." With that he left the building, leaving six shocked and scared demigods in his wake.

(The Forum)

"Half bloods! Legacies! gather around, I have a proposition for you!" Called Percy, who was standing atop the fountain. "I have been betrayed" He started once a crowd had gathered. " The Greeks abandoned me, and when I went back to save them, they double crossed me! I want any courageous man, women of child to step forward and accept to help me teach the insolent Greeks a lesson! Who will join me?" He called, staring at the shuffling crowd of Romans before him. "I will say this once, my offer is this. Join me, and I can bestow gifts to you. Gifts of power and Strength! I know some of you still harbor a grudge against the cunning Greeks, I can see it in your eyes. So join me in teaching the Greek demigods that you do not mess with a praetor of Rome!" He yelled to the mob of people before him. Standing at the back of the crowd was six very amazed demigods.

"You know who he sounds like?" Frank asked the others, they nodded and stared towards the monster that was a praetor.

"He sounds just like Octavian, the way he speaks. I can tell people are listening." Answered Reyna.

"Guys, we cant help him, what about our friends at Camp, I can't do that to them." Jason explained, his eyes showing his indifference.

"Will no one aid me, fine then, I will show you what has truly happened to me!" Yelled Percy from the fountain, then he was covered in a black mist. Then it cleared and everyone could only stare in terror at what remained of Percy Jackson. His face was missing it's whole left side, which was replaced with a thick mist that glowed black. The missing eye was a ball of harshly glowing red power, pure energy could be felt when he looked around the crowd. His left side of his torso was gone as well, you could see his frantically beating heart and half collapsed lung still trying to work, His right lung was shredded and bleeding a thick black liquid into the water below him, when the two touched steam came from it. Where his human body and new parts connected the black substance would roll down his frame and pool at his feet. His legs were both missing, in their place were spikes, jutting from his stumps and driving holes into the ground, even from the back the six half bloods knew they were razor sharp. His missing right arm was shaped from the spiked, making it seem to be covered in amour. His hand was a massive black claw. He looked to all the terrified faces of the Romans before him. "Fine, do not fight the cowardly Greek scum, I will fight them myself." And with that, he vanished into a massive bolt of black lightning.

(Demon POV)

"...And you just pissed him off." I finished, looking at the scared faces of demigods and gods.

" _They deserve this_." I thought, when I heard a voice in my head.

" _Brother, he's just left the roman camp and is heading your way, be quick."_ My brother told me, I nodded and looked back to my audience.

"Greeks, Percy Jackson is on his way, so I will be going, have fun." I said, before teleporting away where I could watch the carnage. I could see him walking down farm road 3.141, straight towards the looming pine tree. As he climbed the hill all the grass within ten feet of him died. He stood at the top looking down on the mass of panicking campers with a savage grin and I couldn't be more proud to call him my brother, the death he was about to unleash would me monumental amounts of demigod blood spilled at one place in a century! His trek down the hill was slow while the demigods rushed around until they were caught in the horror that was Percy Jackson. I did feel bad for what I did to him, no one deserved becoming a monster, especially him. The gods were lined up behind their children, weapons drawn as the greatest fighter in all mythology approached. When he was within talking distance, he stopped. Looking over the shivering gods and terrified half bloods that he use to call friends.

"You all made a big mistake πόρνες, now you will pay." And he extended his claw and summoned a black lightning bolt in the other. All the gods gasped at the power rolling from him. "Who ordered their release?" He asked, making it clear that only a straight answer would be accepted. Instantly many looked at Athena, who was trying to suppress the fear on her face yet failing horribly. "Why am I not surprised, Athena, you're suppose to be a wisdom goddess, did you think that ordering the hunters of Artemis to attack me was the smartest idea. Well, it was good for me, because now I get to kill you all!" He boomed and started an insane laughter as pillars of shadows gathered around everybody, trapping them even the gods couldn't move. The only one not stuck was Chiron. "Do not fret my old mentor, you can run, but should I see your face again I will not hesitate to rip your head from your body." He said as Chiron sped off towards the big house, Percy turned back to the crowd. "Now, who am I going to kill first, he scanned the crowd of demigods before resting his eyes on a young boy, no older than thirteen. The shadows turned to chains and dragged him forwards while everyone else was moved so they could see him. "Now, who might this young one be?" Asked Percy. Poseidon looked towards his son with terror etched on his face.

"Percy, m-meet your b-brother, n-Nicholas." He stuttered out, hoping Percy wouldn't kill his only demigod brother. The monster seemed to ponder for a bit before kneeling in front of the boy and grabbing his jaw. In one swift move Percy had torn the bottom jaw straight from Nicholas's face leaving a hole where it should have been and him blood waters the stones under him, he gave a gurgling sound from the back of his throat before collapsing, dead. "well, that was anticlimactic." Percy said, wiping a hand on the dead boys shirt. Poseidon was trying to hold back sobs as he stared at his dead son. "I will kill every last one of you, I hope you understand that." He said, and everyone knew he meant it. Until Ares spoke up.

"Percy Jackson, will you leave the camp alone if we give you back the two demigods?" He asked, praying to every higher being that this would work. Percy huffed and seemed to think for a second.

"Okay Ares, you want to strike a deal, fine. You give me the two demigods, and I'll let these other kids go." He said, and the gods seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

"If you add on Athena and Artemis." He finalized, smirking.

 **I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me for not updating. IT'S ALMOST BEEN A MONTH! I have absolutely no excuse for my actions. I really am sorry and will try to start getting chapters out faster. AGAIN I'M SO SORRY! Hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **Bye :)**


	10. The fire in her eyes

**Okay, I have an idea, I'm going to try to update every Thursday, new chapter every week starting today. Anyway I want to thank xXInsanityXx for being the most recent follower of my story. Now onto the tenth chapter of Percy Jackson, a Demon.**

(Third Person)

"WHAT! YOU INSOLENT DEMIGOD! I WILL NEVER HAND OVER MY DAUGHTERS! AND MOST CERTAINLY NOT TO YOU!" Cried Zeus from his prison of shadows at a grinning Percy, who was staring at the two goddesses with a gleam in his eye.

"Zeus, I only need majority vote from the council. And let it be known that every twenty minutes of my time you waste, a demigod will die. I will chose by random selection for a while but eventually I will start taking the demigods that mean something to you self proclaimed rulers of Olympus. So get voting, because in nineteen minutes a demigod will die at my hands." He said and the tone of his voice showed he was serious. The gods were forced into a circle by the shadows and began to talk lightly. "Fifteen minutes." Percy said, and he received glares from the gods except Hephaestus, Hestia, Poseidon and Hades. "Eight minutes Zeus, you better hurry up." And with that Zeus spit at his feet, Percy walked over and grabbed the offenders arm and yanked back, tearing it from the socket. Zeus trashed and howled in pain as he bled ichor all over Hera, who happened to be beside him. He whimpered in pain while Percy went around slapping random demigods with the arm, they all looked like they were going to throw up. Percy observed the looks he was getting. "What, even a monster needs to entertain himself. If you want I could start hitting you with the bloody part." He said, and many shook their heads while the rest threw up. Percy cackled with glee as he looked down on his watch.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One. Oh Zeus! Can you guess what time it is!?" Percy yelled, delight on his face. He walked towards the pale and sweaty group of demigods as pushed through the crowd, stopping at a boy who seem to be sixteen or seventeen. Percy grabbed the demigod by the hair and dragged him forward, making sure the trip was as painful as possible. When the half blood was on his knees Percy raised a hand to the sky and instantly a dark flash blinded everybody, it had seemed to come from his hand. when they looked back he was holding massive axe, executioner style over the boys neck. "So, who's this kid Zeus?" Percy questioned, a smile predominant on his face.

"That's Jonathan Harkness. Son of Apollo." Explained Zeus, a pained look on his face. Percy raised the clever above the boys neck and was swinging down..

'Stop!" Cried Apollo, the blade millimeters away from making sure the boy wouldn't see the light of day again. "I-I agree, you have the majority vote." He said, a defeated look on his face. Percy's smile broke out even more as the axe was replaced with four nets.

"Well then, I guess I better get to work." He said, throwing the nets over two distraught demigods and two furious goddesses. "Well, when you need my help, just call and I'll probably answer." With that, he dissapeared in a haze of black mist with the four captives.

(Percy POV)

'I can't believe that actually worked, I was going to take them anyway but as a plus I got to kill another demigod. My ex-fathers son no less!' I thought while dragging my four captives back into my "fun room" as I liked to call it. I tossed the demigods into a holding room and dragged the goddesses to the center room, where I had a massive steel table where I ate. What, just because I torture people to death and enjoy it means hat I'm not allowed to have a dining table? Jeez people I'm not that crazy. Anyway I dragged the goddesses to the chairs next to mine. Artemis didn't bother struggling when I dragged her and cuffed her hands and feet in celestial bronze/imperial gold cuffs. Athena on the other hand needed to be properly knocked unconscious before I could strap her to the chair. When she was detained I looked to Artemis, who was looking around the room, not even struggling against her bonds.

"You surprise me again Artemis." I said, her head snapped towards me so fast I thought it would fly off.

"What did you say boy?" She asked, a fake venom in her voice.

"Please Artemis, don't try to sound cold, I spent enough time with Thanatos that your words sound as happy as a child receiving a gift. I said you surprise me Artemis, you don't struggle against your bindings, there is no hatred towards me in your voice. You seem to enjoy it here." I concluded, giving her a solemn look. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I don't see a reason in fighting against you Perseus, even in my pride I know you could beat me in a fight easily, and even though you took me from my hunters I can't seem to hold a grudge against you. I know you are seeking vengeance against those who hurt you and I admire your determination." She told me, which was surprising. "Though I must ask, why bring me along, I know me and my hunters came after you and took the demigods but please understand we didn't have a choice, I hunt was in danger of being disbanded." She pleaded to me.

"Artemis, I don't mean you any harm, well not really anyway. I won't promise you won't leave without scars but you will not be hurt severely, nor will I take your title as a maiden goddess from you. I took you here to show Zeus that though he is the "king" of Olympus there are people more powerful." I explained to her, she looked furious when I said she wouldn't leave without scars but do you blame me, she was attacked me and Demon on several occasions.

"What do you mean scars?" She questioned and I felt my smile coming back.

"Well you can't seriously believe that I could torture the lot of them non stop forever. Even I need a break so when I take a break, you will be the one torturing them. I will judge how badly you hurt them mentally and physically. The worse it is for them, the easier it will be for you." I told her, and her face turned a deathly shade of white.

"You don't believe that I am about to torture my own sister and niece do you? I mean they have done some serious things but they are maidens, it is against my morals to hurt them. Please do not make me do this," She said, begging me while I sat there unfazed.

"Artemis, I said that I would not take your title as a maiden, but there are many others who would. If you do not physically and mentally harm the other captives here to the level I set, then they will have free reign over your body, and I will not stop them from doing what they wish." I deadpanned while she stares horrifically at me. She instantly nodded and I gave a lopsided smile that I had not used in ages. "Good, you start when I finish with Derek." I clapped my hands once and the chains binding her dissapeared. "You have free reign to do what you wish, contact anyone you want, do what you please. Should you try to escape though, or tell the others where you are so they can come rescue you. I will take the freedom I have so generously given you and strap you to a table alongside the others, understood?" I asked, and she nodded. "Good, than let us eat!" I exclaimed as food appeared along the table.

(Third Person)

Camp Half-Blood

"HOW DARE HE!" Zeus cried. Thunder crashed in the air as lightning touched down all over Long Island. "THE ARROGANCE OF THAT DEMIGOD!" Queue more lightning strikes. "I WILL KILL HIM!" Then a dark flash of lightning blinded everyone in the dining pavilion. When they looked back, Demon was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest while taring Zeus down.

"Zeus, if you could land a single blow against him you would be more powerful than a primordial." Demon said, still having a staring contest with the king of Olympus. "I have come to offer you a deal. I have noticed a certain moon goddess has dissapeared. Am I correct?" He asked, smirking at the beet red face of Zeus.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!" Zeus screamed at the son of Destruction, who was now playing with a pitch black knife.

"Oh please Zeus, what would be the fun in that. I bet at this point at least one of your precious daughters is told what she has to do. So you had best get to finding them now or they might not come back whole." He said, before disappearing.

"DEMON!" Zeus yelled at the sky. The rain was pouring down on the campers as lightning struck the ground, making craters in the dirt. The rain instantly stopped though when another man appeared. He was in a black tuxedo, the shadows reached towards him and he didn't have a shadow. His pitch black hair was pulled back into a bun. sunglasses covered his eyes as his looked around the pavilion. Stopping when he saw the gods, he turned straight towards Zeus.

"What, no welcome for your great uncle Zeus, I thought you would at least recognize me." He said, arms outstretched towards the fuming thunder god.

"Why are you here Erebus?" Asked Zeus through clenched teeth.

"My my, someone's in a bad mood. Is it the fact two of your precious daughters were taken by my favorite monster?' Erebus questioned, a ghost smile on his face. 'Anyway I am here to tell you that this is your last chance to surrender to us, before we attack." with that everyone looked to Zeus.

"Erebus, I have a better idea." Said Apollo "Perseus!" He cried, hoping his plan would work. Erebus looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Was, was that meant to accomplish something?" He asked, staring down his great-great nephew with a look that asked, _what happy pill did you take?_. Then a massive flash illuminated the pavilion. Blinding the demigods, but as the gods and Erebus looked on it was a man, he was wearing grey scale armor, a sword on his hip while he stared down the primordial with blood red eyes. He was seven feet tall, grey hair fell from under his helm down to his waist and his muscles made Ares look weak. It seemed his biceps had biceps. He was grinning wildly. He look a long breath in and breath out slowly.

"It feels good to have a mortal body again, now where is the threat?" The man asked, looking around, oblivious to Erebus who seemed offended. Apollo pointed towards Erebus and the man caught on, he looked Erebus over and huffed. "Really, you consider him a threat. Jeez you gods are weak." He said, leaning against the marble pillar behind him. At this point Erebus looked furious.

"Do you not know who I am!" He yelled towards the man, who was now laughing at the angry primordial.

"Please, don't you recognize me guys, I feel quite offended by this. Maybe I can jog your memory." He said, and a split second later an ear splitting roar deafened the crowd, they stared towards the man who was grinning at them, showing his full mouth of sharp teeth.

"W-Wrath?" A scared looking Erebus asked.

"Bingo, so Erebus, my dear dear cousin. If you don't leave now and disappear. I'll drag you to Destruction's realm myself, understood?" He asked, and instantly the primordial was gone. The son of Destruction sighed and looked towards Apollo.

"Gods, Perseus is a bit busy at the moment, so don't presume you can just call on him whenever. Should you need help my brother or I will appear. But call us for a trivial matter such as this and we will stop coming, do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked, and most gods nodded, except for Zeus.

"Wrath, as king of Olympus, I order you to tell me where my daughters are." Zeus told him. After an intense stare down from Zeus Wrath started to laugh, it was a chuckle, then a laugh, then a full out hysterical bellow that came from him. Zeus seemed more than angry by this and went to grab the beast. When his hand was a foot from Wrath a sickening sound was heard, then Zeus's hand hit the ground.

"Do NOT presume to touch me Zeus. I don't have to tell you anything. I would bet at this point one of your daughters is no more than a pile of flesh at Perseus's hands. So good luck in your fight." With that Wrath disappeared, leaving a whimpering Zeus on the ground cradling his stump, some very terrified gods and confused demigods.

Australian Outback. **A/N If you don't like torture, go to the next A/N**

"Okay Artemis, your turn." Called Perseus, who was standing over a bloody and slashed Derek. Man chainsaws were fun. Artemis entered the concrete room just as Percy was wheeling away the table Derek was on and dragging back the tied down and furious Athena, who was trying to break the bonds she was in but to no avail. She looked around till her eyes rested on Artemis.

"Sister, please help me. I know what I did was wrong but you wouldn't understand. She was my daughter, my favorite daughter." Athena pleaded to Artemis, who was thinking back to all the times Athena had done something to her, and most recently when she had sent the Hunt on a suicide mission for one girl.

"Ah Artemis, how nice of you to join us. I think I will take a break Mi'lady, so why don't you have some fun." Percy said, staring at Artemis who was eyeing up the table of tools and various things to use.

"I'm sorry sister, but you have put me and my hunters in danger for the last time." Artemis said before picking up a very dull and rusted dagger. Athena was wriggling in her bonds and staring in horror at her sister. Percy on the other hand was lazing in a chair nearby, drinking from a can of Pepsi. "I am being forced to Athena. Forgive me." Artemis whispered into Athena's ear before driving the knife into the bound goddesses wrist. Athena screamed from the pain while Artemis twisted the knife around, snapping the bones and causing ichor to spew everywhere. Over themselves, the table and floor. She pulled the knife out and dug it in higher on the arm, right above Athena elbow. She wailed for her sister to stop but a fire had grown in the moon goddesses eyes, for to long had Athena pushed around the other gods on the Olympian council. Artemis's old lieutenant had died because of her daughter thought she was strong enough to take down a monster she wasn't ready for. And Bianca, only a new recruit had died on the quest to save Annabeth Chase. The fire in her eyes had consumed Artemis, as she now drove the dagger into Athena's body mercilessly. Not giving her a chance to scream as the dull blade sunk into her skin. Eventually Artemis ran out of places to drive the rusted blade into, everything below the neck was a complete mess, skin and ichor was everywhere and Athena was trying to breath, were face a deathly white from lack of ichor. Artemis knew that one more strike would kill her sister, so she looked back at Percy, who was smiling like a maniac at what the moon goddess had just done.

"Perseus. Can you get me some ambrosia and nectar?" Artemis asked him. His grin widened as he threw her a pouch and canteen. Inside were bricks of ambrosia and nectar. Artemis poured the nectar over Athena, who sighed in relief from the healing properties of the magical substance, then found ambrosia being shoved into her mouth. She ate it happily from the warmth it spread through her body. Then it was ripped away when she felt a wight press her side. Athena opened her eyes to find Artemis placing an inland taipan snake next her. She screamed out loud when it proceeded to slither onto her and curl into a ball. Head facing her. The fire was back in Artemis's eyes as she placed the snake on top of her sister, as punishment of Medusa, a fine maiden in Artemis's eyes. It wasn't written but when Poseidon first started to chase the young girl she ran to Artemis's temple, seeking protection from the lustful god. When Artemis offered her a place in the Hunt she was ecstatic and went to tell Athena, the rival of her pursuer, that she was joining the Hunt and hopefully showing the lust filled sea god that he couldn't have anyone he wanted. But he knew medusa was there and tackled her to the ground and ripped of her clothes. Only then did Athena see what was happening and instead of punishing Poseidon, she cursed the young maiden and her two sisters and turned them into the gorgons. As the snake slithered over Athena she walked over to Perseus.

"Am I doing a good enough job, Perseus, or should I torture her more?" She asked never in her life had she asked for orders from a boy, but she knew the risks. It was shallow her pride and live or be disrespectful and die, or worse lose her maidenhood.

 **You can open your eyes now, the torture is over :)**

"I believe this is fine Artemis, leave the snake there and I will show you your chambers." He stood from his chair and walked past the terrorized Athena. He pet the snake and opened the door as Artemis walked past. They traveled through several hallways and doors until they reached a single oak wood door. The only thing she had seen here that wasn't metal. He opened it and she sucked in a breath.

It was nighttime. Her room was massive, one wall was an entire window facing the rough Australian outback where the stars shone down on the rough landscape. Massive hills in the distance were illuminated by the stars. The room itself was magnificent. Silver walls were covered in different pelts of animals she so desperately wanted to hunt but couldn't. for they lived outside the gods sphere of influence. The floor was a dark red meranti, the wood complimented the silver walls. As she observed the room she noticed different things. Her bed, a Californian king-sized bed covered in a silver duvet and plump pillows was opposite the window, facing it so if she was lying down she could watch the stars. A desk the same wood as her floor sat in the corner, the draws closed and a leather chair waiting next to it for her. A massive bookshelf sat next to the door, filled with every kind of book she could want. Books on animals, plants, constellations, mythology, everything. She spun in a circle taking in the room, then she noticed it. The beautiful silver bow hanging above her bed's headrest. It was a work of art, the silver wood was smooth as she picked it up. The string tense and firm as she pulled back easily. It was extremely well crafted and must have taken a century.

"It did." Percy said, startling her.

"What did you say?" Artemis asked, still admiring the bow.

"I said that it did, it took a century to craft. The wood can only be found the in chaos realm. I had it made for you specially by Martin Koller on my request. He put his other projects on hold to craft this bow for you." He said, and she was stunned. 'Just for me.' She thought. "The string was woven from the adaptable metals of the void, giving it tautness without letting the power go, so it will always feel brand new. Arrows will be loaded instantly if you have your quiver with you. Try it." He said, tossing her a silver quiver with vine designs up the sides in black. She was expecting it to be heavy but when she caught it, it felt light as a feather. "The quiver is magic, it feels extremely light and will never run out of arrows. The arrows can be whatever you want them to be. Normal, flaming, poisoned, toxic even Apollo's sonic arrows. Just think of what you wish and it will happen." He explained.

"Perseus, I-I can't thank you enough for this but, why give them to me? What have I done to earn your favor?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Nothing I suppose. I feel like I can relate to what you feel. The trials that have happened in your life. The man who tried to rape you..." She flinched. "Sorry Artemis, I know you have not told anyone of that and it will stay that way, I swear on the river Styx I will not tell anyone." Thunder boomed outside. "Medusa, Arachne, Orion, Bianca, Zoe, all the other hunters you have lost. I feel that for once in your life, you deserve something good to happen. Which is also why I am giving these gifts to you, so that possibly you will forgive me for my future actions." He said, and a heavy stone settled in her heart.

Perseus, I don't understand, what do you mean?" She asked, and when he looked back at her. His eyes were completely red.

"I'm going to kill Zeus, King of Olympus."

 **BOOM! Zeus you better watch your back man, an angry Percy's on his way! Anyway I just thought of something weird. Most stories where the hunters come in Phoebe is still alive, but she died in BoO when Orion attacked the amazon base in Reyna's home town. I personally think people just forget. *cough* like me *cough* but yeah, just wanted to point that out. Oh yeah and LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the tenth chapter of Percy Jackson, a Demon**

 **See ya :)**


	11. Big mistake

**I'm back! Yeah son, thanks Schockburner for being the most recent follower of my story. Oh and I want to shoutout someone, in my eyes they wrote the best story, it is extremely well written and pulled at the heartstrings. Starblade176 wrote** **Everlasting Promises** **. A Percy Jackson fanfiction that I love extremely. I suggest you go check it out, don't feel like I'm forcing you to but it is really well done. Anyway I hope you enjoy the eleventh chapter of Percy Jackson, a Demon :)**

(Percy POV)

"I'm going to kill Zeus, King of Olympus." I said, and waited for her to explode. Yell at me, shoot at me with the bow, anything. But when nothing came I was surprised. I looked at her and she was still in shock. 'Good, I guess, that means she isn't completely aggressive towards me' I thought. She was staring at me and I couldn't help but stare back. She wasn't in her normal thirteen year old form, she was my immortal age, nineteen. Her auburn hair fell to her mid back in a braid, I will admit to myself that she was beautiful but I had my eye out for someone else. Yes I do still feel emotions assholes. I'm just very good at covering it up. When she finally snapped out of her shock she just stared at me more. We probably would have stayed there forever until a high pitched scream was heard through the halls. "Oh, I believe the snake got hungry." I said, and turned on my heels following Artemis who was now sprinting through the halls. The fire in her eyes was completely gone and replaced with worry and guilt. I hate to admit, well not really hate but I will admit that I am fueling the fire inside of her. The powers of War are very useful when you need someone to turn into a merciless machine. The closer we got the the room the more power I put into fueling Artemis's hatred for her sister. By the time we arrived the fire had consumed her once more.

 **HEY! TORTURE HERE! If you don't like it skip to the next A/N.**

Athena was lying on the table, sweat sticking her hair to her face as multiple small holes covered her body. The snake was no where to be seen until a small lump moved under the goddesses skin. The snake had embedded itself inside her. It moved around and she whimpered, now use to the pain. I walked over and grabbed a sharp piece of wood. I put in it Athena's face and looked at her.

"Athena, do you know what this is?" I asked her.

"It's an olive wood stake." She said, and I held up a bottle.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked, and the fear on her face made me smile.

"It's lighter fluid." She said, now shaking at what I was going to do. I took my time looking over her arm while she lay there, eyes closed and whispering to herself. I positioned the stake right on her elbow and turned around.

"Artemis, would you like to do the honours?" I asked, and she walked over to us. Her eyes a brooding silver when she drove the stake right into her sisters arm. Athena cried out as Artemis did this with four other stakes, one in each limb and one right in the stomach. I followed the angry goddess pouring lighter fluid all over the stakes and Athena. When she stepped back I pulled out a box of matches and struck one against the side. It lit and I could see Athena silently crying to herself when I walked over to her and let the flame hover over a stake. "Do you still love your precious olive tree now wisdom goddess?" I hissed at her before dropping the match. Flames covered her in a matter of seconds as she screamed form the heat and pain it caused. I stepped in line with Artemis who was smiling slightly at her burning sister. "Well my guest, should we move on?" I asked her, and without looking at me she nodded. I grabbed one end of Athena's table with my clawed hand, while I am completely immune to the heat and pain in general my hand can be burnt. I pushed into a room with the healed and unconscious Derek and pulled out my dearest ex-girlfriend. She was staring in horror at her mothers burning figure while I pushed her table to the middle of the room.

"Oh my dearest Wise girl, we are going to have so much fun with you." I said, and she looked confused at the 'we' until she noticed Artemis holding a clay jar. The goddess walked over and dumped the contents over the daughter of Athena, who screamed when a massive brown spider landed on her. Her eyes were filled with terror and panic as she squirmed around trying to get it off her.

"Do you like my pet Annabeth, yes it is very nice indeed. I made it special for you. I took a massive huntsman spider and messed it's chemistry a bit. It is prone to attack if the thing under it moves, so I suggest you stop. And it's bit now send a venom that will put you in your worst memories, your worst nightmares, all it takes is one little bite from this guy and you will be stuck in hours of agonizing mental pain and suffering. Do you understand?" She didn't move and was sweating profusely, tears streamed down her cheeks when it crawled over her neck and onto her face. "Enjoy your new friend, because he will be keeping you company for the next few hours." I said, turning my back on her and leaving the room, Artemis in tow.

 **Okay, its over, you can stop hiding now and read!**

I traveled my hideout with Artemis, who was now out of her rage induced state. We would talk about petty things and hunting, which I am now extremely good at. We walked through the hallways and ended up at her room. I opened the door for her and she lept straight towards her bed, despite the windows letting large amounts of light in.

"Enjoy your room Artemis, it is magical so anything you could want, just ask for it and it will appear or happen. I will be back in a while to continue our session with Annabeth Chase." I said, and shut the door, leaving her to her own.

(Artemis POV)

I have no idea what happened, it seems that anytime I get close to the room we torture in, I can only think about the wrong these people have done. Athena with the maidens she has cursed of killed. Medusa, Arachne, both fine maidens. She had even murdered a princess of Athens no less! Killed because of something she could not control. The amount of time that I had to be pushed around by my sister, the danger my hunt has been through because of her is monumental, and I can have my justice thanks to Percy. Percy, he seems, unstable, like he is with multiple personalities. One, the kind caring one that I respected since the trials of mount Tam. The veteran, the battle hardened soldier that is serious in the face of danger and their to protect us. Now the newest, his insanity, like he wishes to turn into a mania but his soul will not allow it. He is kind to me though. I mean, a century on a bow, just for me! And the room made exactly how I decorate, and the pelts of animals that I can't hunt. He's being the most respectable person I've met, he doesn't lie. Even at the fact he was going to torture the Hades out of Athena. Right in my fathers face he admitted what he would do. I feel sorry for him, the immense sadness and hurt he must feel, the things he went through in his demigod life, only to be betrayed by a woman, a tale I had never thought possible. Now the horrors of his transformation from a half blood to a monster, no, something worse, I will admit that he is a man, a man that has been through to much to not get a happy ending. I wish him my best. He was now gone, footsteps retreated down the hallway as I took the view from outside in again. It was beautiful. My brother in his chariot high in the sky. The light shining on the red dirt of wherever we are. I turned back to my room and grabbed the bow again. I found myself admiring it again when I was startled by a clang against the floor. It was my old bow, this one had replaced my bow that I had used for thousands of years. I thought of it disappearing and it vanished from my hand, then I wished it back, and sure enough it was there. 'Amazing'. I thought, then made it disappear. I yawned, realizing the I was indeed very tired. What, you thought because we are powerful gods that we don't sleep, stupid mortals. I went to my bed and crawled in, my eyelids already dropping. I rested my head against the pillow and was instantly enveloped in sleep.

(Third Person)

Camp Half-Blood

"You gods are truly stupid creatures. Especially you Zeus, trying to order Wrath around is like trying to fight our entire army and winning. Impossible, except for Perseus maybe, I heard he's extremely good with a sword." Said a one of the armour wearing soldiers who were stifling laugh's at the gods horrible performance when Erebus showed up. Many of the soldiers were wearing their armour except for one, Koller stood of the side of the group, his trench coat hanging from one shoulder while he looked of into the distance, completely zoned out from everything. "Don't mind him, he does that sometimes." Said the same soldier as before who then took of his helmet and everyone looked on in shock. He resemble the son of Hades quite a lot. His dark looks, pale skin and sunken cheeks, but the difference was in the eyes, his were a mix of black and red, always swirling around and trying to fight each other. "The names Tyler Rider, not a pleasure to meet the moronic gods who wouldn't help their greatest soldier when he needed it." He stuck his hand out to Chiron who shook it then backed away, the boy snapped his fingers and his armour was replaced with a skin tight dry fit black shirt and black cargo pants with black combat boots. A silver and black chain hung around his neck with a pendant that looked like a small black moon. he wore two silver rings, one on each hand and both were engraved with a language that was unreadable in black. The shirt revealed his skinny yet fit form and somehow wide shoulders. He pulled one of the marble benches from the closest table causing everyone to look at him in shock as they were a few hundred ponds each. He sat down and finally noticed the looks he was being given. "What, got a problem?" He asked, a ghost smile dancing on his lips as two short double edged blades appeared on his lap.

"who is your parent?" Asked Apollo, causing the boy to give him looks.

"I don't think you want to know that." Tyler responded, staring down the god who was slowly shrinking back. At the last minute Apollo seemed to gather his wits and sat back up.

"Shoot demigod, I can handle it." With those words Tyler smiled a genuine smile full of cold fury at the sun god.

"My dad's Erebus." He said, causing the gods to go into an uproar as he sat their, cracking his knuckles and drawing on the bench with one of his swords, which seemed to be a combination of metals. Finally when it had quieted down Tyler looked up to see a defeated looking Poseidon, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus while Zeus, Ares and Dionysus pointed their weapons at him. "Please put down your toys Olympians, I took an oath that if I even considered betraying my fellow soldiers or my leader I would die a slow and painful death, which would endure hours of my insides turning to gelatin and my skin turning to nothing. So lower those before I show you a real weapon." Tyler said, and the offending Olympians slowly lowered their weapons, not taking their eyes off the son of Erebus. He sighed and stood up. "Well, this has been a fun meet and greet, but we have a killer to find." He said, and his armour reappeared, except for his helmet. The gods were in uproar, once again, while he stood there impatiently tapping his foot. "SILENCE!" He yelled, and the gods traps closed instantly. "Our leader, Depth, is already tracking them, she knows the continent and has trying to find the exact location." He explained, and Zeus stepped forward. "Zeus, I swear in the name of Chaos that if you demand I tell you where they are I'm gonna drag your sorry ass to the void." Tyler said and Zeus shrank back. "Anyway my friends are gonna be on our way, so don't expect our help if an army or monsters comes knocking on your doorstep. Perseus in the main objective at this point and he needs to be hunted." He said, putting on his helmet.

"Why is the massive army marshaling against us not the threat! What makes Perseus such a massive enemy!" Asked Ares indignantly.

"Because he's possessed"

Australian Outback

It was late in the night when Perseus went back to get Artemis, he sat in content listening to the screams of his ex echo through the halls while she struggled through the terrors the spiders bite put her into. He went back to the Artemis's door.

"Lady Artemis, are you awake?" He asked. No response. "Artemis, are you awake?" He asked a bit louder, still no response, he knocked on the door. "If you don't answer I will come in." He said, waiting a few seconds before entering the room. It was the same except the windows were tinted black, letting almost no light come through. Artemis was lying in her bed, breathing softly. He couldn't stop thinking of her beauty, it overtakes that of Aphrodite herself. But he didn't love her. He was saving himself for a specific person though, someone he will wait an eternity for. Perseus walked over to her bedside and looked down on her. "Artemis, it is time for you to wake." She didn't respond, so he knelt over her, my face mere inches away from hers. "Artemis-" Was all he could say before her silver eyes snapped oven. Staring at his sea green and red eyes. She shot up and he backed away when he found an arrow pointing somewhere it would hurt, a lot. "I am sorry for intruding Artemis. But you would not wake." A very worried Percy explained, hoping she wouldn't let the arrow fly. While it will not kill him, it will hurt. a monumental amount. She sighed and lowered the bow, un notching the arrow and making the set disappear. "I see you like the bow I have given you. Come try it." He said, and beckoned her into the hallway. When she stepped outside the door they appeared in the middle of no where, red dirt surrounding them for miles. "Look over there Artemis, I set up a target for you." He pointed behind them and she saw it. A massive target a mile away, with something strapped to the bulls eye. "Noticed the prize if you hit the bulls eye, yes Derek is extremely scared at this point. I hope you don't miss." He said, and Artemis smiled a wicked grin that no one had ever seen on her. She hefted the bow and drew back, making a serrated arrow appear, she let the arrow fly and watched it sail towards a squirming demigod, only to miss by inches, she growled and pulled back again, making another serrated arrow appear, again it missed by inches and her normal patience was gone, replaced by cold fury when she pulled back, causing an arrow with a rocket tip to appear. "Ah, an exploding arrow, good choice." Percy said as it flew and hit it's mark. All that was heard was a muffled scream before a massive explosion. It rocked the ground beneath their feet even from here. "Well, I suppose I should check if anything if left of him. Go back to the compound and check on Annabeth Chase, I wonder how she's doing?" He said, before walking slowly towards the crater where Derek was once, and Artemis found herself back at the compound. She started walking straight towards the screams of Annabeth Chase and felt the anger coming back. By the time the solid metal door was open her eyes were roaring with a fire that begged for bloodshed. The goddess walked towards the shaking and crying demigod and touched her forehead, seeing the nightmare she was in. It was Tartarus, she was stumbling around blind, calling out a name with no response feeling an emptiness overcome her. Artemis closed the image and fell backwards, the fire had almost completely dissapeared when she realized the pain she was putting Annabeth through. In an instant the goddess grabbed the spider than was biting into Annabeth's arm and yanked it off, throwing it on the ground and crushing it. A moment after the arachnid had died Percy walked in, a grin on his face and his eyes pitch black.

"Oh, that was a big mistake Artemis." He said, a whip appearing in his hand.

 **There, I'm doing good so far for the weekly uploads so yay. Hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think or mistakes I made. I know that even with the spell checker I have I still miss things that I messed up. Thanks for reading**

 **-thePJOwriting**


	12. Hidden Powers

**Welcome back guys! I know that I'm a horrible author for not updating. So thank you sonofcreation for being the most recent follower to my Percy Jackson, a Demon story. Anyway I hope you enjoy the twelfth chapter of Percy Jackson, a Demon.**

 **Oh and I haven't said this in a long time, but I don't own PJO, HOO or anything of the sort, that right goes to Rick Riordan.**

(Third person)

Camp Half-Blood

"P-possessed?" Poseidon stuttered out.

"Well, I suppose that isn't really describing it. He still makes his own choices, their just influenced by another being. In this case, the monster inside him." Tyler responded, shocking the council. "We're gonna hunt him down and drag him back to the void, simple."

"No, not simple, that's my son! You won't take him anywhere!" Poseidon yelled in defiance, Tyler just sighed and snapped him fingers, causing the whole team to disappear, while Poseidon stormed towards the beach, Apollo muttered

"People seem to be doing that a lot." Causing some to stifle laughter

(Percy POV)

"Oh, that was a big mistake." I said, lashing out with the whip and catching her around the neck. She grabbed at the leather noose around her neck and I yanked her forwards causing her to stumble towards me, as she fell forward her nose caught my outstretched heel. A sickening crunch was heard and Artemis dropped to the floor. I uncoiled the whip from her neck and picked up the struggling moon goddess and threw her onto a metal table. She kicked out with her feet as I strapped her hands down them she was immobilize by celestial bronze cuffs. "Well, what am I going to do now Artemis, you put me in an impossible position." I told her, she looked to me with pleading eyes and I scoffed, I could sense the overwhelming amount of fear she held and I almost laughed. "Now Artemis. I did say that if you disobeyed me that I have connections to men who would love to brag that they are the lucky male that took the virgin goddesses maidenhood, but I don't feel that cruel today, so I will punish you myself." I sighed, I truly did not want to do this, over the last few days she has provided extremely useful to me. As a roommate and friend, I believed she had seen my power over her but I am wrong. "So choose your poison Milady, because for the next few hours you will find the true meaning of pain." We were there for half an hour before I cupped my face in my hands and sighed. "Fine, should you not choose I will pick for you." I snapped my fingers and a screen came from the wall, it illuminated and Artemis gasped. It showed Camp Half-Blood. It zoomed towards her cabin and entered the door. All her hunters were sitting on their bunks talking until I clapped my hands and the shadows of the room grabbed them and brought them to the middle of the room. Each hunter was panicking as I used the shadows to lift the youngest of the hunt off the ground. I will say this is a fake image, but Artemis doesn't know that. "So Artemis, will you choose immense pain, or force you hunter to suffer it." A single tear ran from her face as I baled my hand into a fist, causing the hunter to be crushed by the shadows. For the next hour the shadows slowly closed around the small girl, crushing her rib cage and breaking her spine. She screamed as her bones shattered and splintered her insides while Artemis cried out but could only watch as slowly every one of her hunters were crushed by shadows and put through immense pain.

"Please! Please stop! I'll do what you say just please leave them alone!" Artemis finally cried out. I snapped my fingers and the shadows dispersed. The screens disappeared into the wall and I looked at her. She had sweat dripping from her forehead, plastering her hair against her face. She was pale and shaking uncontrollably. I smiled at her and the bonds disappeared.

"Now Artemis, what did you learn?" I asked, her whole body shook at once and the realization finally set in with her.

"Listen to you. Don't do anything wrong." She cried out while tears streamed down her cheeks. I walked over and brushed them away. Being in the state she's in now I don't think she had realized what I was doing.

"Now, now Artemis, we don't want you upset do we? Here, I'll help you to your room." I said gently, and she sat up and put her feet against the ground. I picked her up bridal style and teleported to her room. I placed her shaking figure into her bed and left the room, listening to her cry to herself. I closed the door and felt weird, as if I was being watched, so I drew my old sword, Anaklusmos and silently walked down the hall into the dining room, where six people where sitting in the seats, one of them in mine. I put my sword away and walked to the head of the table. "Um, your in my spot." I told the one in my seat. Apparently they hadn't noticed my presence because when I said that they jumped up and grabbed for their weapons. I snapped my fingers and the weapons flew to th other side of the room. I took my chair and sat down, the one in it moving away warily, as if I was going to attack them, which I was thinking about. "So, what are the soldiers of Chaos doing here." I asked them, they just sat down again and looked towards me. I could tell they wanted to act, their fingers were twitching and heads bent slightly to the side. I saw them glancing towards the one who was in my seat so I looked to her. How did I know it was a her, I remember her from the pavilion but didn't know she was the leader. "What does it take to be the leader of chaos's army? Defeat him in a one versus one, no to hard. Maybe beat his heir in a one versus one?" I asked her. I couldn't see their faces but I could tell they didn't like me.

"Save it Shadow Demon. We're taking you back to the void. So lets get this over with." Said their leader, Depth, is I was correct. Honestly I couldn't hold in the laughter, I started chuckling and they gave my quizzical expressions.

"Do you all think I'm stupid enough to let that thing survive in me, please, I was hoping for a challenge. That 'monster' didn't last a minute in the ring with me, I am Percy Jackson, in the flesh, and this is my way of life. So I will give you a proposition. Stay here with me, or try to leave and die." I told them, an they all looked to Depth. "clocks ticking, with every second that passes my patience goes with it." They were staring towards their leader, who stared at me through her helmet.

"I-I don't think we have a choice, do we Perseus." Depth said, removing her helmet, onyx black eyes bore through me as a smile donned my face, her jet black hair fell to her waist while her pink lips curved into a soft smile. The armour covering her melting into normal jeans and a silver t-shirt.

"No Zoe, you don't."

Tartarus

(Third Person)

As Demon strode through the crowd of monsters waiting outside the home of Nyx, he thought back to the last time they had spoken, three thousand years had been between their instant friendship. He climbed the steps of her massive pitch black palace and walked through the front gates, where he found her in the garden of Death, planting another poisonous plant.

"Do you not have enough of the toxic flowers Nyx, I thought that you had seen they are useless when Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase ran through here." He said, she barely turned around at his words but when he finished she bounced to her feet, running straight towards Demon and enveloping him in a hug.

"Cousin! It's been so long since we've seen each other! How are you?" She asked, and he chuckled pulling himself from her grasp and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I've been fine Nyx, why don't we go inside and talk." He ushered her inside and once the doors of her chambers had closed the smile left his face, he looked to Nyx with pleading eyes and sat her down on her bed. "Nyx, he found it." She gasped and looked him dead in the eye, not even flinching at his words.

"Demon, are you sure, because if he has." She started but he nodded his head and she hugged him close, they knew what would happen if he hadn't come down from his blood rampage and found his hidden powers in the Shadow Demon.

"Please Nyx, I beg of you to leave this war and become neutral, he could kill you if you don't. Please just back away." Demon pleaded to her. The connection between the two cousins was strong, when Demon first arrived he was greeted by Nyx and stayed with her until Percy Jackson ran blindly through her palace, intriguing the son of Destruction until he realized that this demigod was who he could trust to help him climb back into his true body, so he entered the demigods mind and soul, waiting. But in the three thousand years the only company he had was his brother, Nyx and her son Thanatos. Who was a fine god. Then was captured in ancient times by Sisyphus. When Ares went to rescue him, Demon blessed the god so he could break the chains enveloping the god. They were the best of comrades, but nothing more. They understood each others powers and respected it. So when Thanatos was chained a second time, Demon stirred from his sleep enough to help the gods find his friend, but nothing else, nor did he care who went to find him. "Nyx, come with me, I soon return to my fathers realm, where we could live in peace. I mean to resurrect my siblings and you can finally meet them. Just come with me." He begged of her, all he wanted was her safety.

"Demon, cousin. I can back out of this war, but I cannot go with you, forgive me." She said, and he cupped her face with his hands and looked her in the eye.

"Be safe cousin." He said, and dissapeared into a haze of black mist.

(Demon POV)

We are doomed, Perseus found his hidden powers. I can't try to explain the amount of energy he has of powers he now wields but I can say this. His enemy in this upcoming war is already dead. They don't stand a chance against him because he now controls a beings wrath, lust, greed, sloth, pride, gluttony and envy. Added my powers and the powers of War, Death, Conquest and Famine. Then the essence of my pet and the essence of my father. He is on level with my uncles. He is now on the level of the creators.

 **I don't** **even want to try and think of an excuse for my actions. Please forgive me but things came up and had to be deal with. I know this chapter is kind of a filler but bear with me please. I hope you enjoyed chapter twelve of Percy Jackson, a Demon.**

 **-thePJOwriting**


	13. I don't know what to call this ch :)

**Welcome back everybody! First off I would like to say thank you to The book king of awesomeness for being the most recent follower of my story. And shoutout time again. You guys went and saw Everlasting Promises by Starblade176, such I good book I know. Now I say go look at Under the Mistletoe by PrincessOfTheSeas, actually go look at all her stories because she's a great author. And her 5year reunion story, amazing. Anyway that's my shoutout for now so ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **P.S. I don't own PJO or HOO, that goes to the troll Riordan.**

(Third Person)

"No Zoe, you don't" He said, looking into her Onyx eyes as she sighed and placed her helmet on the oak table, indicating for everyone else to do so. I watched them remove their helmets, some more hesitant than others.

"So, Charlie, Silena. How was being dead?" Percy asked his dead friends.

"Well Perseus, we both got into Elysium, we got married there and a year later Chaos asked if we wanted to join. He were hesitant till he said that he could help us see you again. Then we instantly said yes. I always wanted to talk with you since the explosion." Charlie said. He looked healthy enough for a man dead a year ago. Silena was beautiful as ever, but I didn't find her attractive. Even if I did she belongs with Beckendorf. They're a great couple. I looked to the next person.

"So how have you been Ethan. I trust that death treated you well." The one eyed son of Nemesis looked grateful I welcomed him, so he relaxed into his chair and smiled at me.

"Fine, somehow I was let into Elysium, so that helped. I actually watched their marriage, it was a beautiful ceremony." He told me and Perseus couldn't help but smile. At least they had a happy ending.

"I'm surprised Luke isn't here, why is that Zoe?" He asked.

"He's on a different mission, some other galaxy is trying to start war with this one, so he's going to prevent it." She said, and he felt a smile creep its way onto his face. The others must have noticed as well because they started to squirm in their seats.

"Oh, well I wish him luck. Anyway how did you find me?" Perseus asked Zoe, who suppressed a small smile, forcing her to blush and his heart to go into overdrive.

"Really Perseus, 'How did you find me?' Its a massive compound in the middle of a red desert. Still wonder how?" She exclaimed, and he blushed and looked down, suddenly realizing his flaw. SO he looked up, closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. The others looked around in bewilderment to try and see the change. Nothing happened.

So, where are we again Zoe?" He asked innocently, ans her eyes widened. She ran for the exit and kicked down the door, just barely catching herself before stepping into Tartarus. Not just Tartarus. But the bottom, the deepest part of the immortal beings domain. She spun on her heels and grabbed the smiling beast by his black shirt collar and pushed him against the wall. Her eyes showed a fire that he loved.

"What in the name of Chaos Perseus! What are we doing in Tartarus?!" She yelled at him, even though he was right in front of her. He disappeared into darkness and appeared outside the door. He spread his arms in a taunting manner.

"Whats wrong lieutenant of Chaos, scared of a little fire?" He asked in a teasing voice. She seemed hesitant to step outside, but she gathered her courage and stepped outside the door onto the rocky ground. A second later a booming voice was heard.

 **"YOU WOULD DARE ENTER MY HOUSE SOLDIERS OF CHAOS!"** It screamed, then the primordial himself appeared. His black armour, swirling face and massive height. He went to run at Zoe but then noticed the smirking Percy, who was holding a long sword. **"P-PERSEUS, Y-YOU ARE HERE WITH T-THEM?"** He asked, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Perseus smile grew at the sight of the primordials uneasiness. He gave Tartarus a cold smile and pointed with pitch black blade towards the god, who was staring at it with fear emanating from his body.

"Oh, do you know what this is Tartarus, cause if not I can give you a proper introduction." Perseus said and the god shook his head at an alarming speed, only then to dissolve into darkness and flame. Perseus turned back to Zoe and gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, now that he's gone will you stop trying to hurt me. I think my non,existent feelings were being hurt." He told her. Even though he does have feelings, it not like anyone else needs to know he does. She nodded and backed away into the hallway to the room where her other soldiers were waiting. Once they saw their commander they stood and looked to us.

"Where are we?" Ethan asked her. She looked at Perseus in frustration and gave him a solid death glare. He smirked and shrugged innocently.

"We are currently in Tartarus."

(Artemis POV)

It hurt. I couldn't stop crying. He put me through that. I watched as my hunters were broken into pieces and tortured because I was scared. Perseus was truly terrifying to me. His insanity. His mood changes. Him. I use to respect him, but now its less respect and fear. He was a male unlike the rest, and I guess he still is, whatever he actually is. He's been kind to me and treated me as royalty, until I messed up. It was my fault that my hunters were put through so much pain. It was my fault. He tied me to a table and made me watch their bones break and their pain reach its max. Until I said enough, I would take it. He let me go and took me to my room, where I sobbed into my pillow for hours. The pain my hunters went through. I finally realized what he could do and it settled in. If he wanted to he could most likely cause me to fade, which made me cry harder. I lay in bed sobbing for hours until I heard my door open. He was here, I tried to stop crying but I couldn't the pain was to much. My youngest hunter suffered first, my five year old hunter that I recruited three weeks ago would be dead at this point. I couldn't stop the tears as he came over and sat next to me. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. We sat there until I looked up at him and he could see the pain. He smiled lightly and pulled me to my feet.

"Come Artemis. Someone is here" He told me. Here? Someone actually found us or is it a suitor he was going to give me to. The only thing I could do was wait as he dragged me through the passages of his compound. We reached the dining room and six sets of eyes were suddenly on me. I only focused on one. The onyx eyes of my dead lieutenant.

"Zoe" I breathed and ran forward, the tears changed to tears of joy as I enveloped my huntress. We stood there in an embrace until someone cleared their throat. I looked to Perseus who was gesturing to the seat next to Zoe's. I sat down and he sat at the head of the table. We were silent until Perseus spoke up.

"I hope you all know that you can't leave right?" He asked the soldiers, who seemed taken aback by his statement.

"What are you trying to say Perseus, that you will force us to stay?" Said one of the boys. I believe he was a deceased son of Hephaestus. Perseus was giving him a sad smile.

"No Beckendorf, you honestly can't leave. Tartarus would never let you out." He explained and they seemed to understand. "Well, I suppose you will need rooms. Charlie and Silena. Your room is down the hall, up the stairs and second door on the right. Zoe, you can share Artemis's room and Ethan, Will and Lee you can share a room. Opposite door from the lovebirds." He said and the two I presumed to be a couple blushed. "Oh and Charlie the rooms are soundproof so have a second honeymoon, okay." He said smirking and the two turned a new shade of red. He laughed and waved for everyone to leave. I stood and walked towards my room Zoe by my side.

"That was- different." Zoe said, and I laughed. Different. He went from torturing my hunters to comforting me, different didn't cut it.

"Yes it certainly was. But here's the room, so head inside." I told her and she opened the door and stepped in.

(Third Person)

Olympian throne room

"He needs to be hunted!" Ares called. for the last two hours the council had been discussing the matter of Percy Jackson. Some say a law needs to be passed. Killed on sight. Others say he deserves redemption after what has happened to him and how much he had helped Olympus. Then there was Aphrodite, who was daydreaming about his body. The bickering continued until the throne room went dark and the only light was the fire, which cast a circle of light ten feet wide. The darkness dissolved to show four men standing next to the fire, two on each side just out of reach from the ring of light the hearth had created in the darkness. The four were dressed for war. In armour and weapons hanging by their sides. One stepped forward. His armour was bleach white, with a black skull shaped helmet. Small designs of death covered his armour. He held a pure white scythe in his hand with a black metal blade and skull holding the blade in place. A real skull. He seemed to send out an aura of defeat and surrender. Another stepped next to him. The one was the opposite. Black armour with white designs of bloodshed covered the armour and his helmet that of an infinity symbol over the eyes. He held a bow with an arrow notched that was oozing some sort of a red liquid onto the ground where it steamed and filled the air with the smell of blood. Another moved forward, unlike the other two who were around six feet tall this one was seven and a half, at the least. His armour was painted red with scenes of dead crops and dried up rivers in silver. The helmet he bore was carved out as the face of a screaming man, thin and afraid. He held a massive red whip that extended thirty feet in his meaty hand. The final one moved up. Unlike the others he was short, five feet maybe. His armour was green, with gold symbols and a massive banner on his breastplate. his helmet was green with a golden sun plastered on the front. On his hip was a golden dagger. The one in white spoke up first in a deep voice.

"Olympians, we are-" He didn't finish before Poseidon stood and his trident appeared in hand.

"I know exactly who you are scum. Pray I don't strike you now for what you did to my son." He growled. And the man seemed to find this funny.

"Please put down the toy Poseidon, did you daddy never tell you not to play with sharp objects?" The man teased and the sea gods face reddened. "Anyhow now if I may we are-"

"The four horsemen, Death, War, Famine and Conquest" Athena blurted out, but soon regretted as the man, Death it was assumed tightened his grip on the scythe and the room darkened slightly. Athena paled to match Nico **(Good enough reference Miss T? :) )**

"If. I. May. Speak. Now." Death said, and the Olympians were just staring at him, not willing to cross him. "Good, now my name is Death. this is my brother War." He pointed to the man with the black armour. "Famine." He pointed to the massive brute with the red armour. "And finally Conquest." He pointed to the small man with a knife. "We are the four horsemen and this is out message to you. Stay away from Percy Jackson." They all said the Percy's name at the same time causing the gods to shudder. "He found his powers, and once he realizes the power he wields then it could be an instant defeat for his enemies. He can control the elements, cause entire armies to turn against themselves, courtesy of War, from me he can reap the souls of any being. From Conquest he will win any battle he is in unless my brother says otherwise and from famine he could starve you of ichor and cause your bodies to decompose. With the powers of the sins, Demon and any other powers he obtained in his transformation he could very likely take Destruction's place as a creator." Death said, and Zeus's face was clouded with anger. How dare a demigod ascend to a power higher than him.

"Olympians, Percy Jackson is now a traitor of Olympus and will be hunted. That is the final verdict." The throne room was in uproar until the voices of the gods were droned out by a massive scream. It was coming from War. The gods couldn't talk anymore so Death continued.

"Thank you brother. I do not suggest you outlaw Percy Jackson Zeus, how you are still king is beyond me but it is of no matter to me. He is your salvation in this war so pray to the fates that Artemis is a good enough at convincing him to fight with you because if she can't then your are seriously doomed. I suggest you do your best to gain the help of Mr Jackson. Now we will be on our way, the death of many is coming." And with that the four vanished, no darkness, no smoke or lightning just vanished.

Apollo was sharing a look with Hephaestus and Hermes. You didn't need to be Athena to figure out what they were saying.

"We are so scrwed"

 **IM SO SORRY. ITS MONDAY AND I OWED THIS CHAPTER LAST THURSDAY. PLEASE FORGIVE THE HORRID WRITER. But merry march break to all those who have march break. Hope you enjoy it! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Percy Jackson, a Demon. :)**


	14. Gladiators

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my wonderful story about Percy being OOC as Hades! I want to thank Shadow Ace Fox for being the most recent follower and I hope you enjoy the fourteenth chapter of Percy Jackson, a Demon.**

 **Also all rights go to Rick Riordan, sadly.**

(Artemis POV)

Zoe walked into the room and took it in, her face clear with delight and mine as well to find the room now twice as big. The foot of the beds faced the door. My side of the room stayed the same while hers was black and silver themed, above her bed was the crown of Chaos and two doors led off into the wall opposite of the door, probably bathrooms. The window was now on my side of the room, which wouldn't bother us due to how we could change the room. Zoe bolted forwards and crashed onto the bed, snuggling into the soft covers as I chuckled lightly, she was still my little huntress. I walked over to her and sat down on her bed, watching her crawl around under the covers trying to escape the soft comforters, when her head finally poked out I couldn't help but laugh. Her hair was in her face and somehow her cloak had reversed so half her face was covered by the hood. I fixed her cloak and brushed the hair from her face.

"I can see you like the bed.' I told her and she blushed, throwing the covers of herself and sitting next to me.

"Chaos tells us to sleep on cots to stay ready in case of a war. despite the fact he created everything we operate like a mortal army. It's not the most comfortable thing if you can imagine." She told me and I did know what it was like.

"Oh my huntress did you already that we sleep in cots in the Hunt. That's me to." I told her and she blushed more. I laughed again and grabbed her hand. "Come, let me show you the compound." I pulled her to the door and opened it to find Perseus outside the door, about to knock.

"Well that's works out for me. Come walk with me Artemis. Zoe, you can explore the compound, but at your own risk." He said with a smirk and I knew he was talking about the room with the others. I paled when I pictured Zoe finding it.

"Actually Zoe, the room will change to your own wishes, so go make your own side of the room as personalized as you wish." I said quickly, she gave me a confused stare before shrugging and returning to the room. I shut the door and walked down the hallway with Perseus who was surprisingly silent. I took a glance at his face and he seemed beyond angry. Instantly I became scared, if he was angry then it spelled bad for me. I fought against the urge to beg for mercy when he stopped. I looked to the door we were at and saw it was his fun room. It happened again, the anger that swelled in me. I pushed open the door to find Annabeth strapped to the table once again. Staring at the ceiling with hopeless eyes. She heard the door open and looked over at us with fearful eyes. Perseus walked up to her and lightly stroked her hair. A single tear traced down her cheek when he leaned next to her ear.

"Oh my dear Annabeth, miss me?" He questioned, she didn't respond. "Artemis, I would like to explain something to you. Do you see this beautiful young maiden here? Well you can re-think that title because she isn't a maiden, isn't that true Annabeth. The little Annabeth Chase lost her virginity?" He questioned and more tears ran down her face. "Now Artemis, before you say. 'But shouldn't that be true since you would have taken it?' No, no, no my dear moon goddess. Annabeth lost it to someone else, didn't you Annabeth." His voice was full of anger now. He grabbed her blonde hair and yanked her head to look at him. "Didn't you let Jason into my cabin and screw you senseless when I was off visiting my dear sister. You let him take you when I was waiting for you to be ready. And you didn't give me a second thought. You didn't think that I would find out? Well I found out my love. And no your gonna pay for it." He let go of her hair and walked over to the table. **(A/N I'm sorry for doing this but Jason isn't exactly my favorite character. I like him but not as much as the others, plus it gives me another person to torture.)** He walked back to the crying demigod with a jug of water. He unscrewed the lid of the jar and smelled the liquid . The scent of the water hit me. I wanted to cry from the smell of it while he looked content and joyous. He knelt next to Annabeth and waved the jug in her face. "Smell familiar Annabeth. It should, we fell into the water's river for Hades sake. I hope you like Cocytus water my dear Wise girl, because you're going to drink very last drop. For any drop you spill. I add another jug. Okay, okay." He forced her mouth open and poured the water down her throat. She started fine until the water spurted from her mouth and half water was on the floor. "Oh my Annabeth, is it that good you want more. I hope the helplessness sinks in because I have someone to visit. Artemis, would you like to do the honours?" He asked me, I couldn't help but take the jug of water and pour it down her throat. I noticed Percy leave but that didn't stop me. Annabeth was thrashing from lack of oxygen so I gave her a second to breath before resuming. And that's how the next two hours went. Me pouring the water of hopelessness down her throat and occasionally letting her breath. I would've continued longer until I heard the door open. Zoe was standing there, mouth agape at the tied down demigod, the water all over the floor and the jug in my hand.

"Lady Artemis, what are you doing?!"

(Third Person)

Camp Half-Blood

Perseus stood next to Thalia's pine, softly stroking Peleus's rough hide. The dragon seemed content with this as puffs of smoke came from his nose. No one at camp noticed his presence as he started walking towards the amphitheater, where singing could be heard. He watched the campers be encouraged to join the singing, by Jason. The son of Jupiter was probably happy because he believed the only people who knew of his secret were him and the Athena spawn. It took twenty minutes before someone noticed the smirking monster at their door. All campers drew weapons and trained them at him. He clapped slowly and walked forwards to the middle of the theater.

"Took you all long enough to notice me, before it took you forever" He said and stopped clapping. All weapons were still pointed at him when he sighed. With the snap of his fingers the weapons flew to his side and condensed into a ball of metal and wood. The campers stood shocked until Jason stepped forwards. "Ah, just the person I wanted to see." Percy called, he walked towards the son of Jupiter until the demigod yelled. Rain started to pour and lightning flashed. Perseus laughed at the demigods antics. He could still see all the demigods and made sure that all eyes were on him by bowing. "So a fight is want you want. A fight you will get." And with that Perseus melted into water. Jason spun around trying to find his opponent until Percy's laugh could be heard. "Have you learned nothing! I was more powerful than you as a demigod, and you try to fight me now! Pitiful." He said and appeared behind Jason, kicking out his legs. As the demigod fell he melted into rain again. "I learned of your little escapade Jason. Very nice story. Do you want to tell your dear wife what happened of should I?" He asked and the rain stopped. Jason had a look of fear on his face as the puddles of water around the theater swirled together and Perseus appeared straight in front of the kneeling demigod. Piper had caught their conversation and stepped forwards.

"Jason, what is he talking about? What happened?" She asked and Jason looked back at her. Perseus stood there looking at an invisible watch.

"Well time's up for you to answer!" Perseus called and water flew forwards from no where and wrapped around Jason's mouth. Stopping him from talking. Percy walked up and placed his hands on Pipers shoulders. She pulled away so Percy stretched his hand out to the massive ball of metal and her dagger flew from it. He handed it to her. "I believe you will want this when you hear the story." He told her and she seemed taken aback. What could Jason have done that I would want to kill him? She thought. "I'm glad you asked my dear Piper. Have you done it with Jason yet?" He asked and she blushed like a beet. "Well speak up, blushing isn't an answer. Have you done it with Jason yet?" He asked her her and she nodded. "How long ago?" He questioned.

"Three, Four months ago." She said quietly. And he smiled at her then turned to Jason.

"Oh you sly dog you. Piper, was that your first time?" He asked her and she nodded, suddenly looking at her boyfriend carefully. "Well dear daughter of Aphrodite, that wasn't Jason's first time." She spun to look at her cowering husband, knuckles white as she gripped the knife.

"Who was it with?" She asked through gritted teeth. Percy smiled to the son of Jupiter.

"Annabeth Chase" He whispered in her ear. She looked furious. She walked up to her husband and slapped him. The sound carried across the theater as she continuously slapped him and called out profanity. After about five minutes Percy pulled back the enraged daughter of Aphrodite and snapped his fingers, suddenly she couldn't speak, or move. "Well that was fun to watch but I believe that I will take it from here. Campers! Let this be a lesson to you all, don't think you can get away with wrong in life. Because eventually it's gonna come back and fuck your life up! Goodbye!" He called out but before he could leave someone stopped him.

"Fight me! A straight fight! To the death!" Jason challenged Percy. Apparently the water around his mouth had dissipated. Percy smiled and walked to the other side of the theater while Jason stood and avoided the stare of his soon to be ex-wife. Chiron, who had been silent the entire time walked forwards.

"A challenge has been issued! The challenger, Jason Grace, and the defender, Percy Jackson. Powers and weapons can be used. Fight to the death. Challenger ready? Defender ready? Fight!" Chiron called and instantly Jason pulled out his coin and turned it into a spear. So that's how we're gonna play? Percy thought, and he raised a hand into the air and a bolt of black lightning struck his hand. When the flash died down he was holding a black bow with an oozing arrow. "Do you like the bow of War Jason Grace? The brothers were kind enough to give me control of their weapons as well. Now die!" He fired an arrow straight towards the demigod, who jumped out of the way at the last second, only for the arrow to follow him and pierce his side. He screamed from the immense pain of the jagged arrow tip and turned his spear into a sword, cutting the tail end of the arrow off. He started walking forward only to find that Percy wasn't there. He looked around to try and find his opponent and noticed a small patch of dirt be moved. He raised his sword and called lightning down on it. The bolt struck with enough force to blind the campers. When they looked back Percy was standing there, unharmed, with a lightning bolt in hand. "Well if you're going to give me a weapon why not use it." He said and threw the bolt at Jason, who was struck in the middle of the chest and smashed into the wall twenty feet away. When Jason stood he noticed a confused look on Percy's face. "Why are we fighting here, why not in an actual arena." He said and clapped his hands. Instantly the whole of Camp Half-Blood found themselves into the coliseum **(A/N Yes I'm stealing Rick Riordans idea from MoA deal with it)** They Greek demigods looked around to find Camp Jupiter there as well. And the entirety of New Rome. From the babies to the elders. Everyone was confused until the gods appeared in there roman forms. All the gods except Diana and Minerva, who were obviously trapped in Tartarus. Then everyone was baffled until the gods disappeared and reappeared in the emperors box. The Coliseum floor repaired itself giving the two fighters a level stage to fight. The rest of the seats filled up with lares and other friendly beings that came to watch the show. The entire coliseum was full when Jupiter stood in the emperors box and slammed his lightning bolt on the ground. Everyone fell quiet was his voice carried through the coliseum.

"Demigods! Nature spirits! Ghosts of the past! Today a challenge to the death had been issued to an immortal being! Here we will watch my son, Jason Grace." As his name was said Camp Jupiter cheered alongside the lares, who supported their fellow Roman. "And Perseus Jackson!" The nature spirits cheered, except one in a yellow dress who squeaked 'Team Leo!' Why I don't know. "Challenger! Are you ready?" Jupiter called out. Jason raised his sword and Jupiter looked to Percy. "Defender! Are you ready?" Percy stood there, leaning on a bleach white scythe. The gods seemed nervous because of the weapon and the crowds couldn't figure out why but none the less Jupiter straightened himself and looked over the crowd. "All weapons are allowed! Any powers the contestants have may be used. Bacchus will repair any damage that happens to the arena with something new! Now ready yourselves contestants. Fight!" He called and Jason instantly sprinted forwards using the winds to help him until a blast of air pushed him back. He struggled forwards like the winds had decided to go against him. Percy sat there, unaffected until the wind lifted. Jason continued his trek forwards until the sand of the arena flew up, blinding everybody. When it settled Percy couldn't be found. The scythe was standing there, but it's user was gone. Then the winds picked up again, blowing the sand and Jason realized what happened.

"Show Yourself!" He called, and Percy's laugh could be heard through the coliseum. The winds picked up and Jason started to stumble from the wind until his feet stuck in the sand. When he looked down it wasn't sand. The sand around his feet turned to stone, Percy laughed a cruel laugh and reformed next to Jason. He had the scythe with him and made a small slash across Jason's chest and disappeared again. The stone turned back to sand and Jason yelled, bringing lightning down all over the arena. But when he called off the lightning it didn't stop. It kept coming and realized it was Percy bringing it down. "Percy, fight one to one! No powers just sword against sword! Supposedly you are the greatest swordsman ever, yet you hide behind tricks!" He called out and the lightning stopped. One bolt of lightning remained at Jason's feet as the sand at the other end of the arena swirled up. Quick as lightning **(heh)** Jason picked up the bolt and threw it at the sand, only for it to pass through harmlessly. He growled as cold metal pressed against his throat.

"And most said you were a good fight. Shame son of Jupiter. If I kill you with this weapon, there will be no fading or reforming for you. Only eternal servitude to the brothers." He disappeared again as rain started to fall, it turned the sand to mud as Jason tried to was through it. When he couldn't move the rain stopped and the sun shone down with a harsh light. The mud started to dry as Jason realized what was happening. He tried to call on the winds to lift him but it only succeeded at embedding him in the bog more. It heat of the sun dried the mud within a minute except for a small patch the turned into a grinning Percy who took his time walking over to the stuck son of Jupiter swinging his scythe at the ground leaving massive gashes in the dried sand. He was a foot from the immortal demigod when a massive bolt of lightning came down on his head. Percy disappeared entirely before appearing next to the demigod, bolt in hand. "Did we not clear this up at Camp. You can't hurt me with lightning." He said sarcastically. And then took the bolt and rammed it through Jason's chest. A gaping hole was left as he bled golden ichor. He fell to the ground as Percy walked around him, arms raised as the lares cheered for bloodshed. Percy's scythe disappeared and he pulled out Anaklusmos and put it over Jason's neck and looked to the gods, who were discussing something. After several long minutes Jupiter stood and the crowd was dead silent. Jupiter looked over the scene before him and raised his hand. Thumb down. Percy gave a wicked smile and raised his sword. Jason was crying silently when the sword came down on his neck, decapitating him. The crowd was leaving when Percy drew three throwing knives from no where and threw them over Jason's body. They froze mid air as Thanatos appeared with the knives stuck in his chest. "he's mine Thanatos, leave." Percy said and the god of death disappeared. Leaving Jason's corpse lying on the ground. Percy walked over to the corpse and ripped it in two then grabbing the air in betwenn. His hand wrapped around something as Percy looked to the stunned gods. Even they hadn't noticed Thanatos's presence. "Well gods and goddesses, I will be taking my leave. Goodbye." With that he dissapeared and for a split second the gods could see Percy's hand wrapped around the soul of Jason Grace.

 **Well, I think I'm gonna stop here. I'm proud of myself, I actually got a chapter out on time. Go me, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Percy Jackson, a Demon. Oh and if some thing s didn't make sense, deal with it. That's how I write. But seriously just ask and I'll try to sort it out in the next chapter. Cya!**


	15. Story update, paused

**Hey everyone, I'm so so so very sorry for the massive wait I've caused all of you to sit through, though you've got several other amazing fanfics your reading I'm sure but I wanted to tell you all I'm going to take a break from this story and try writing a different kind of pjo fanfic. I will be coming back to this in the future but for now I have no clue where I'm going with the story line of my book. A torture chapter should be coming up in a week or two so sit tight, Derek is absolutely screwed, but yeah, to anyone who actually took the time to read this thanks and I will come back to Percy Jackson, a Demon. But for now it will have to wait. Sorry guys and girls, forgive me**


End file.
